Lieber Hass, als gespielte Liebe?
by Lord of Slytherin
Summary: Snape beauftragt sich selbst damit, eine von ihm besonders verachtete Schülerin in den Sommerferien zu beaufsichtigen - ohne zu ahnen, was tatsächlich auf ihn zukommen wird.
1. Jetzt oder nie

1. Kapitel: Jetzt oder nie

Es war ein sonniger Donnerstag und ein Quidditch-Spiel stand bevor: Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin. Jessy Bodes, eine Slytherin im 7. Jahr, zeigte herzlich wenig Interesse an dem Spiel, es waren gerade 5 Minuten vergangen und Jessy hielt es kaum noch aus. Die Aufregung kribbelte überall in ihr, doch das lag nicht an der Tatsache, dass Slytherin bereits 30:0 führte, sondern daran, dass jetzt der günstigste Zeitpunkt war. Der günstigste Zeitpunkt zum Stehlen...

Alle Lehrer waren auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes und niemand würde sie beachten. Sie blickte sich um und sah Snape im Lehrerblock, wie er mit Lucius Malfoy redete. Jessy dachte nach. Snape... Wenn er sie erwischen würde, hätte sie keine Chance mehr, weiterhin auf die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu gehen. Professor Severus Snape war der meistgehasste und meistgefürchtetste Lehrer überhaupt, niemand hätte sich in einer so heiklen Sache mit ihm angelegt. Doch Jessy musste es tun, sie konnte nicht anders. Sie war abhängig, abhängig vom ,Dunklen Morgen'. Es war ein Zaubertrank, der vergessen ließ, der träumen ließ, der dafür sorgte, dass man glücklich sein konnte, wenn auch nur für eine bestimmte Zeit.

Jessy hatte diesen bittersüßen Trank zum ersten Mal probiert, als sie während einer Zaubertränkestunde bestimmte Unterrichtsmaterialien aus Snapes Büro holen sollte. Sie hatte ein kleines Fach voll von diesen Phiolen entdeckt und zum Testen der silbrigen Flüssigkeit drei Phiolen mitgenommen. Snape hatte es anscheinend nicht bemerkt und Jessy war mehr als froh darüber. Doch nach drei Wochen waren die Phiolen leer und Jessy brauchte unbedingt weitere Phiolen, sie wurde depressiv, wenn sie die silbrige Flüssigkeit nicht zu sich nahm. Also musste sie in Snapes Büro einbrechen, weil sie im Unterricht keine weitere Gelegenheit bekommen hatte. Erst dachte sie, Snape schöpfe Verdacht, doch er äußerte keinem Schüler gegenüber etwas dergleichen. Und so war Jessy bei einem Quidditch-Spiel vor einem Jahr in Snapes Büro eingebrochen und hatte sich die entsprechenden Phiolen genommen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, weil Snape seine Bürotür mit zahlreichen Flüchen belegt hatte, doch nach einigen Minuten war es Jessy gelungen, jeden einzelnen zu brechen. Sie wurde abhängig vom Dunklen Morgen und mit der Zeit wurde sie unvorsichtiger. So kam es, dass Professor Lupin (der damalige Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) sie einmal fast erwischt hätte, als sie nachts versucht hatte, in Snapes Büro zu gelangen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der ganzen Sache herausreden, doch Lupin war ihr von dem Zeitpunkt an immer misstrauisch gegenübergetreten. Sie war froh, als an seiner Stelle Professor Moody eingestellt wurde.

Nun war wieder ein Quidditch-Spiel im Gange und Jessy machte sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude. Sie ging hinunter zu den Kerkerräumen und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, brach sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen. Irgendwann ließ sich Snapes Bürotür öffnen und Jessy beeilte sich, fünf Phiolen herauszunehmen und nacheinander jeden Fluch wieder auf die Tür zu legen. Es verlief alles gut, niemand hatte sie gesehen, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mädchenklo, um die erste Phiole zu leeren. Auch hierbei sah sie niemand, was auch nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, denn ein Besuch auf dem Klo war schließlich nicht verboten. Die bittersüße Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Jessys Körper und sie fühlte direkt, wie es ihr besser ging. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal leicht, frei, unbeschwert. Doch sie wusste, sie musste aufpassen. Denn in diesem Zustand war sie in vielerlei Hinsicht anders als sonst. In "nüchternem Zustand" war sie ruhig, nachdenklich, fast immer schlecht gelaunt, unbeteiligt, gelangweilt und, wenn man sie reizte, aggressiv. Manchmal sogar sehr aggressiv. Doch wenn sie den Dunklen Morgen verinnerlicht hatte, war sie immer wie ausgewechselt, ein ganz neuer Mensch. Sie war gut gelaunt, fröhlich, unternehmungslustig und sehr aufgeschlossen. Sie wusste, wie gefährlich das für sie war. Am stärksten wurde es ihr bewusst, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Einige Schüler sprachen dann oft von Geschehnissen, die Jessy nur noch vage oder überhaupt nicht mehr in Erinnerung hatte. Und nach jeder Phase des Glücks folgte eine lange Phase der Verzweiflung, der Sehnsucht und der Depression, die immer schlimmer war, als alle, die hinter ihr lagen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Snape anscheinend misstrauisch geworden war, denn er ließ sich öfter zur Aufsicht einteilen und man traf ihn erstaunlich oft in den Korridoren an.

Jessy musste verdammt vorsichtig sein. Doch wenn man einmal mit so etwas anfing, gab es kein Zurück mehr...


	2. Verhängnisvolle Begegnung

2. Kapitel: Verhängnisvolle Begegnung...

Sie blickte in einen der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Ihre eisblauen Augen bildeten einen außergewöhnlich starken Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar. Durch die häufige Einnahme des Dunklen Morgen war sie enorm blass geworden. Nur die Droge verlieh ihren Wangen eine schöne Röte. Doch eigentlich war es ihr völlig egal, wie sie aussah. Jetzt zumindest. Ihre Augen hatten den eiskalten Ausdruck gegen einen munteren eingetauscht und strahlten sie jetzt nahezu an.

Und so kehrte sie gut gelaunt wieder zum Quidditchfeld zurück, ihre Sinne benebelt und ihr Herz erleichtert. Sie blickte zum Lehrerblock und sah zum ersten Mal, wie Snape sie mit eiskaltem Blick fixierte. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, zum einen durch die Droge, zum andern wegen dem Schock. Snape wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab und Jessy zwang sich zur Ruhe, obwohl ihr jetzt sehr danach war, lauthals für Slytherin zu jubeln, denn sie führten 200:60. Während des restlichen Spiels schoss Snape ihr noch einige prüfende Blicke zu, doch ansonsten verlief alles normal. Wäre Jess nicht benebelt, hätte sie sicherlich geahnt, was Snape im Sinn hatte.

Jessy verließ noch immer bestens gelaunt das Spielfeld und ging auf einigen Umwegen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt wurde nach dem erfolgreichen Sieg mit Sicherheit groß gefeiert, denn Draco Malfoy, Slytherins Sucher, hatte dem Sucher der Hufflepuffs den Schnatz elegant vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Jessy ging langsam und gemächlich durch das Schloss, sie liebte diese Ruhe auf den Korridoren, wenn alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Sie stellte sich an ein Fenster und blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Das Wetter war heute ganz ausgezeichnet und Jessy spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Nachmittag am See zu verbringen, was sie sonst nie tat. Während sie noch über diese Idee nachdachte, hörte sie hinter sich diese unverkennbar eiskalte Stimme, deren arroganter Tonfall nicht mehr übertroffen werden konnte: "Miss Bodes. Was haben sie nach einem erfolgreich beendeten Quidditch-Spiel auf dem Gang verloren? Und das an einem so schönen Tag wie heute..." Snape! Jessy lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie drehte sich um und sah in Snapes Augen, die so schwarz und unergründlich waren, dass Jessy sich für einen Moment fast darin verloren hätte. "Ich genieße die Aussicht, Professor!" entgegnete sie fest und lächelte ihn dabei an. 

Wenn Snape erstaunt war, weil ein Lächeln oder gar Grinsen bei Jessy mehr als selten war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. "Miss Bodes... Kennen sie den Trank, der sich 'Dunkler Morgen' nennt?" Er sah sie durchdringend an und Jessy wurde irgendwo in ihrem benebelten Kopf bewusst, dass sie diesen Kampf irgendwann verlieren würde. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah Snape mit gespielter Ratlosigkeit an. "Nun, Sie riechen sehr verdächtig nach dieser Droge und zudem weisen Sie alle Merkmale auf, die nach der Einnahme üblich sind..." Jessy gab vor entrüstet und für einen Moment sprachlos zu sein, bis sie sich gekonnte wieder fasste und fragte: "Die da wären?" Sie wusste genau, wie sie vorgehen würde und fühlte sich gleich viel sicherer. 

"Umschlagende Laune, verändertes Verhalten und... gerötete Wangen." Snape grinste siegessicher. Jessy lächelte ihn erklärend an und erklärte: "Ich bin, wie wohl alle Slytherins, gut gelaunt, weil wir soeben das Quidditch-Spiel gewonnen haben und deshalb verhalte ich mich natürlich auch anders. Ich bin fröhlich, denn wer wäre das nach einem so grandiosen Sieg nicht? Und meine Wangen sind deshalb gerötet, weil ich so hocherfreut bin. Reicht Ihnen das als Erklärung, Professor?" Jessy sah ihn fragend an und Snape trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Er stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts von ihr ab und sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen. "Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten, Miss Bodes! Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass das alles war!" Er starrte sie noch einmal durchdringend an, doch Jess legte ihre Maske nicht ab, es gab kein verräterisches Funkeln der Angst in ihren Augen. Mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Grolls und Hasses ging er von dannen und als er außer Reichweite war, atmete Jessy erleichtert auf.

Jetzt hatte sie erst recht einen Grund zum Feiern!


	3. Höllische Nebenwirkungen

3. Kapitel: Höllische Nebenwirkungen

Als Jessy wieder zu sich kam, wusste sie im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht, wo sie war. Eigentlich war es ihr auch ziemlich egal, denn sie hatte kaum genügend Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen und ihr Kopf drohte zu platzen. Sie zwang sich, einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen und sie erkannte, dass sie sich in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation befand. Warum um alles in der Welt, war es nur so verflucht hell? Jessy blickte nach links und sah die zwei Personen neben sich stehen, mit denen sie jetzt wirklich nichts zu tun haben wollte: Snape und - Dumbledore! Sie sah die Beiden verwirrt an und meinte in Snapes Gesichtszügen vollste Zufriedenheit zu erkennen. "Guten Tag, Miss Bodes..." Dumbledores sanfte Stimme durchbrach die Stille und Jessy blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. "Guten Tag, Direktor!", entgegnete sie in ungerührtem Tonfall und fixierte dann wieder Snape. Dieser grinste sie hämisch an und kippte in das Glas auf dem Tisch neben ihr eine golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit. Sie sah Dumbledore verwirrt an und nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen, um sich ein wenig aufzurichten. "Das hier ist ein spezieller Zaubertrank, den Professor Snape extra für Sie gebraut hat. Er wird Ihnen ihr altes Wohlbefinden wiedergeben!" sagte Dumbledore mit beruhigender Stimme.

'Hast du ne Ahnung...' dachte Jessy und wurde wegen Snapes dämlichem Gegrinse allmählich sauer. Sie trank die Flüssigkeit aus und musste ein heftiges Würgen unterdrücken, denn sie hatte noch nie zuvor etwas so ekelhaftes zu sich genommen. Snape erwiderte ihren hasserfüllten Blick mit einem hochzufriedenen Grinsen. Ihr war klar, dass er ihr irgendetwas in den Trank gemischt hatte, was wirklich widerlich war. Doch schlagartig waren die Kopfschmerzen und jegliches Schwächegefühl tatsächlich verschwunden. "Nun, Miss Bodes... Ich bin gespannt, was Sie mir zu erzählen haben!" Snape grinste schadensfroh und wie aufs Stichwort sagte Dumbledore: "Also gut, ich werde dann ja vorerst nicht mehr gebraucht. Dann lasse ich euch jetzt alleine!" Er lächelte Jessy noch einmal herzlich an, nickte Snape ernsthaft zu und verschwand dann.

Snape grinste Jessy gehässig an und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett Platz. "Ich höre, Miss Bodes!" zischte er Jessy entgegen, doch diese musste erst einmal die Augen schließen, um zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. "Was wollen Sie denn hören, Professor?" Sie blickte ihn kalt an und zwang sich zur Ruhe, denn Snape machte sie allmählich rasend. "Alles, Miss Bodes! Wie sie zum ersten Mal an die Phiolen gekommen sind... Alles von diesem Zeitpunkt an..." Jessy sah ihn todernst an und zischte: "Tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich würde Ihnen das ja zu gern sagen, aber leider kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern!" Sie sah ihn vollkommend ungerührt an und stellte zufrieden fest, wie Snapes Augen noch einen Tick dunkler wurden (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war). "Dann muss ich andere Mittel anwenden. Ich warne Sie, Miss Bodes! Das könnte wirklich sehr unangenehm für Sie werden..." Er funkelte sie wütend an und Jessy funkelte noch wütender zurück. "Das kann Ihnen doch egal sein! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Sie freuen würde, mich leiden zu sehen!" Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und dann sagte er: "Und wenn es so wäre! Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, meinen Anweisungen zu folgen..." Jessy erkannte, dass sie keine Chance gegen Snape hatte und so beschloss sie, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken...  
Sie holte tief Luft und sah Snape angesäuert an. Dieser grinste sie gehässig an und wartete geduldig. Jessy erzählte ihm, wie sie zum ersten Mal an die Phiolen gekommen war, wobei sie versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.

"...mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen.", schloss sie ihre Erzählung. Snape blickte sie angewidert und kalt an, als er sagte: "Also haben Professor Lupin, Moody und ich uns nicht getäuscht." Jessy zeigte keine Reaktion, wünschte sich aber sehnlichst, er würde jetzt gehen und keine Fragen mehr stellen. "Weiter.", sagte Snape bestimmt. ‚Arschloch', dachte Jess und dann erzählte sie ihm tonlos, wie sie bei jedem Quidditch-Spiel in sein Büro eingebrochen war und einige Phiolen geklaut hatte. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie es beim gestrigen Spiel getan hatte und Snape grinste sie hämisch an. "Ich wusste bereits auf dem Korridor, dass Sie einen Fehler machen würden, Miss Bodes. Zu schade aber auch..." Jessy sah ihn ausdruckslos an und ließ seine Worte einfach an sich abprallen. Es war ihr egal, was er sagte. Alles war ihr egal. "Schließlich hab ich's übertrieben. Genauso, wie Sie es wollten!" Sie biss sich heftig auf die Zunge, denn das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Nur denken. Sie blickte Snape weiterhin ungerührt an und sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Worte noch Folgen haben würden...


	4. Erinnerungen

4. Kapitel: Erinnerungen 

Snape's Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen und er bestätigte ihr zischend, was sie bereits geahnt hatte: „Das wird noch Folgen haben, Miss Bodes!" Dann stand er auf und entfernte sich fast lautlos von der Krankenstation.

Jess ließ ihren Kopf in das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Angestrengt nachdenkend versuchte sie, sich an den Vorabend zu erinnern. Rasch fiel sie in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf, wobei bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen hochkamen. Es gab nicht ein Bild ohne Marcus Flint.

„Flint?!" Jess fuhr erschrocken hoch und begann noch im gleichen Atemzug zu fluchen: ihr Kopf schmerzte wieder höllisch. Snape's Trank war anscheinend nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang wirksam. Gerade lang genug, um jemanden ungestört zu verhören…

Beunruhigt und noch missgelaunter legte sie sich abermals nieder. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wenn sich ihr Verdacht bestätigen sollte, dann hätte sie ein schwerwiegendes Problem: scheinbar hatte sie gestern Nacht nähere Bekanntschaft mit Marcus gemacht, was ihr alles andere als angenehm war. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Jungen ausstehen können und ihr war nicht danach, das zu ändern. Ihr war ganz und gar nicht danach.

Andererseits konnte es natürlich auch sein, dass da nichts zwischen ihr und Marcus gelaufen war. Vielleicht hatten sie sich einfach nur unterhalten, Jess konnte aus den Sekunden der Erinnerung nicht viel schließen.

Grübelnd die Decke anstarrend merkte sie nicht, wie die Tür des Krankenflügels sich langsam und leise öffnete. Marcus Flint trat vorsichtig herein und schlich zu der Kranken ans Bett. „Hey Jess…" Diese erschrak, weil sie Marc nicht gesehen hatte, fiel allerdings vor weiterem Schrecken fast vom Bett, weil sie nicht mit _ihm_ gerechnet hatte. „Hm… Hey Marc.", antwortete sie widerwillig. Für ihren abweisenden Tonfall erntete sie direkt einen verwunderten und fragenden Blick, den sie aus vollster Absicht nicht erwiderte. „Ähm…wie geht's Dir so?", fragte Marc vorsichtig. „Gut." Jess hoffte, mit kurz angebundener Konversation ihren unverhofften Besucher so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, doch diesem stand der Sinn gar nicht danach. „Ja…äh…das freut mich. Dumbledore meinte, Du hättest ne Gehirnerschütterung und das Du Dich nicht mehr an gestern Abend erinnern könntest." Zwar versuchte Jess den fragenden Unterton in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren, doch sein stetiger Blick machte deutlich, dass es keine Feststellung gewesen war.

„Ja, vollkommen richtig." Sie wurde ungeduldig. „Und ich will auch nicht daran erinnert werden, okay?! Vergiss es einfach, egal, was war." Der Tonfall ihrer Stimme war kalt und abweisend, was Marc erst zurückweichen und dann verwirrt nickend, aber schnellen Schrittes den Raum verlassen ließ. Erleichtert atmete Jess auf. Ohne jedoch zu wissen, dass die folgenden Tage die reinste Hölle für sie werden würden…


	5. Strafe muss sein

5. Kapitel: Strafe muss sein

Es war gegen Mittag, als Jess aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Sie hatte anscheinend seit der Begegnung mit Marcus am Vortag durchgeschlafen und fühlte sich daher recht gut. Man hätte sogar meinen können, sie wäre guter Laune gewesen. Dies änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als sie sah, wer neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und sie kalt fixierte. Verdammt, wie sie diesen Kerl hasste! Ohne eine Begrüßung von sich zu geben, starrte sie genauso finster zurück und stellte sich vor, was jetzt wohl kommen mochte.

„Guten Tag, Miss Bodes." Seine Stimme war so kalt und dunkel wie seine Augen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was an diesem Tag gut sein soll.", sagte sie abweisend und schaute nicht für einen Moment weg. Zum einen wollte sie nicht, denn er hätte sie für schwach halten können und zum anderen konnte sie den Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Auf Snapes Gesicht zeichnete sich die altbekannte Schadensfreude ab.

„Professor Dumbledore und ich hatten soeben eine Unterredung und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich, als Ihr Hauslehrer, die Strafe allein festlegen werde." Er mühte sich nicht, das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Jess wiederum kam nicht umhin, die Mundwinkel reflexartig ein wenig nach unten zu ziehen. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? Ja: „Da Sie mir mit Ihren Diebstählen erheblichen Schaden zugefügt und Arbeit von vielen Wochen zerstört haben, wird das Strafmaß ganz besonders ausfallen." Er machte eine quälende Pause, in der Jess seinen Blick weitestgehend mied.

„Professor Dumbledore, Mme. Pomfrey, Mrs. McGonagall und ich sind uns einig, dass Sie zu starkem Drogenmissbrauch neigen, selbstgefährlich und vermutlich sogar suizidgefährdet sind. Deshalb werden Sie fortan rund um die Uhr beaufsichtigt." Jetzt konnte Jess es sich unmöglich verkneifen, ihm einen entnervten, wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Snape schien noch zufriedener. „Für diese Zwecke hat Professor Dumbledore Mr. Hawkins eingestellt. Er ist Psychotherapeut und wird Sie die meiste Zeit des Tages betreuen. Während der Ferien dürfen Sie natürlich vorläufig nicht mehr nach Hause und werden von mir beaufsichtigt, da Mr. Hawkins in dieser Zeit seinen – sicherlich wohl verdienten – Urlaub antritt." Jess hätte ihm zu gerne irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung zugezischt, doch angesichts ihrer vollkommenen Sprachlosigkeit war das nicht möglich. Sie war vollkommen fassungslos und über alle Maßen entsetzt.

„Sowas bescheuertes!", brach es schließlich doch aus ihr heraus. „Gott verdammt, wer kann auf solch hirnrissige Ideen kommen?!" Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte wütend geradeaus.

„Auf diese ‚hirnrissige Idee' bin ich gekommen, Miss Bodes." Seine Stimme klang enorm gereizt. „Sie sollten es mir danken, es ist meine Aufgabe, Sie zu schützen." Jetzt grinste er so unverschämt und log so eindeutig, dass Jess ihm am liebsten eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hätte.

„Oh ja, so eine Idee kann wirklich nur von Ihnen kommen!", zischte sie ihm zu und blinzelte erbost. Er neigte sich ein wenig zu ihr herab und funkelte sie gefährlich an: „Sie sollten Ihr Mundwerk hüten! Ich werde davon absehen, Sie wegen Ihrer Frechheit noch weiter zu strafen. Aber lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein: Noch nie hat mir ein Schüler, geschweige denn eine Schülerin so viel Ärger gemacht, wie Sie! Und das wird Sie einiges kosten, da können Sie sich sicher sein." Er stand auf und rauschte davon, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Jess sprang auf, griff sich ohne nachzudenken die Tischlampe und schleuderte sie Snape hinterher gegen die Flügeltür, die noch nicht einmal ganz geschlossen war. Schnaubend vor Wut und immer wieder blinzelnd, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, stand sie nun schwer atmend da, ihre Schultern mitsamt Brustkorb hoben und senkten sich merklich. Sie wartete darauf, dass Snape wieder eintreten würde, aber sie wusste nicht, wieso. Sie war schlicht und einfach unheimlich wütend.

Snape öffnete die Tür wieder ein Stück und sah Jess vernichtend an. Dann trat er wieder ein und marschierte auf Jess zu, mit einem Tempo und einer so gewaltigen Ausstrahlung, dass sogar sie einen Funken Respekt empfand. Jess würde schon im nächsten Moment bereuen, was sie getan hatte und vor allem bedauern, dass Madame Pomfrey und auch sonst niemand anwesend war, denn Snape blieb in einiger Entfernung abrupt stehen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und bellte, mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen „CRUCIO!".

Jess stürzte augenblicklich zu Boden und krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, die so viel gewaltiger als alles andere je zuvor waren, dass sie nicht einmal schreien konnte. Snape beugte sich über sie und bevor die Schmerzen einen grausamen Höhepunkt erreichten, der Jess den Verstand zu rauben schien, nahm sie noch sein mehr als gehässiges Grinsen war. „Ich sagte, Sie sollten sich zügeln, Miss Bodes." Jessy verstand nur Bruchstücke der Worte, die Schmerzen waren einfach zu heftig. Nach endlosen Tagen, wie es Jess schien, wandte Snape seinen Zauberstab von Jess ab und die Schmerzen hörten mit einem Mal auf. Nicht aber ihre Nachwirkungen. Jess erlangte zwar ihr normales, uneingeschränktes Bewusstsein wieder, doch sie befand sich in einem Zustand der Panik. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen direkt in die von Snape, der noch immer über ihr in der Beuge hing und sie eiskalt fixierte. Während sie keuchend und zuckend auf dem kalten Boden lag und noch gar nicht richtig wusste, wie ihr soeben geschehen war, vernahm sie Snapes kalte Stimme erneut, diesmal etwas klarer: „Übrigens können sie den Krankenflügel verlassen, Madame Pomfrey hält einen längeren Aufenthalt nicht für nötig." Während er den Raum diesmal endgültig verließ, ließ er noch die Überreste von Jess' Wutanfall verschwinden und warf keinen Blick mehr zurück.

Nach einer Ewigkeit stand Jess mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen auf und begab sich vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett, wobei sie so manches Mal das Gleichgewicht verlor und fast zu Boden gestürzt wäre. Dort stützte sie sich ab und fragte sich, was zum Teufel eben geschehen war. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Snape hatte sie mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch belegt. Einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche. ‚Und nicht umsonst unverzeihlich…', dachte sich Jess. Sie begann langsam sich umzuziehen.

Danach warf sie einen Blick in den mannshohen Spiegel neben ihrem Bett und straffte sofort ihre Haltung. Zwar war sie wie immer ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, doch ihre Haut schien noch blasser geworden zu sein, als sie es noch vor einigen Stunden gewesen war. Das schwarze Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie sah genauso aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Wer auch immer jetzt eine falsche Bemerkung machen würde, käme nicht ohne weiteres davon. Sie zog die Schublade des Nachttisches neben dem Krankenbett auf und nahm die wenigen persönlichen Dinge heraus, die darin lagen: ihre schwarze Armbanduhr, den einzigen Ring, den sie besaß, und ein kleines schwarzes Feuerzeug. Sie liebte diesen typischen Gebrauchsgegenstand der Muggel. Sie ließ das ‚kleine Schwarze' in ihrer Umhangtasche verschwinden, zog sich die Uhr an und streifte schließlich den Ring über.

An dem schlichten, silbernen Schmuckstück blieb ihr Blick wie so oft hängen. Sie drehte ihn gewohnheitsgemäß mit dem Daumen hin und her und ließ ihn eine Weile im Licht funkeln. Sie musste jedes Mal an ihren Verlobten denken, wenn sie den Ring betrachtete. Sie hatte seit fast einem Jahr nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Joe war auf Studienreise, er war ein Halbblut und der einzige Mensch, dem sie vertraute. Und jetzt wusste sie nicht einmal, wo er war. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ging voller Unmut aus dem Raum, um sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu machen…


	6. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

6. Kapitel: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Kaum, dass Jess den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betreten hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum und die Blicke aller Anwesenden ruhten auf ihr. Sie ignorierte die Neugierde und die Verachtung in den Augen ihrer Mitschüler und ging einigermaßen aufrecht und sicher die Treppe hinauf. Sie schlief nicht wie die anderen Mädchen in Schlafsälen mit mehreren Betten, sondern hatte ihren eigenen Raum zugewiesen bekommen. Dieser befand sich eine Etage über den Räumen der Jungen und Mädchen und war mit einem verhangenen, großen Bett, einer Kommode und Regalen ausgestattet. Das exklusivste war jedoch ihr eigenes, kleines Badezimmer.

Sie schlief deshalb allein, weil die Beschwerden ihrer Mitschülerinnen irgendwann alle Maße überschritten hatten und Dumbeldore zu dieser Maßnahme gegriffen hatte. Snape freute das natürlich gar nicht, er hätte es viel lieber gehabt, wenn Jess gleich rausgeworfen worden wäre, wie er ihr selbstverständlich unmissverständlich mitgeteilt hatte.

In ihrem Raum angekommen war sie nach den vielen Stufen völlig außer Atem und sie hätte ihren Kopf am liebsten gegen die Wand geschlagen, der nachklingenden Schmerzen und der Verzweiflung wegen. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte ihre Beine nicht mehr. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Und ihr war schlecht. Sie fror. Und vor allem zitterten ihre Hände. Sie wusste ganz genau, was sie jetzt brauchte. Und sie wusste, dass sie den Dunklen Morgen nicht kriegen würde.

Als sie sich gerade erhoben hatte, um das offen stehende Fenster zu schließen, erschrak sie gleich aus zwei Gründen auf einmal: Zum Einen öffnete sich ohne jegliche Ankündigung die Tür ihres Zimmers und zum Anderen rauschte urplötzlich eine schwarze Eule in einem Höllentempo durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder. Verwirrt und geschockt starrte sie zuerst den Mann an, der im Türrahmen stand und versuchte dann, die Eule auf ihrer Schulter loszuwerden. Als das Tier gewichen war und sich auf der Fensterbank niedergelassen hatte, stützte sie sich an der Kommode ab, holte tief Luft und schenkte dann zuerst ihrem beflügelten Gast Beachtung. Jetzt erst registrierte sie die Farbe des Tieres und den gleichfarbigen Umschlag, der um ihre Kralle gebunden war. Mit der Erkenntnis kam die Lähmung. Sie wusste, was in diesem Brief stehen musste.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erwachte sie aus irrer Starre und bewegte sich langsam und unsicher auf das stillhaltende Tier zu. Sie band den Umschlag von der Kralle los und starrte lange Zeit einfach nur die Aufschrift „vertraulich" an. Dann öffnete sie den Umschlag mit einem Ruck und entfaltete den Brief. Ihre Augen huschten über die Schrift. Dann ließ sie den Brief fallen. Sie blickte mit leeren Augen geradeaus, hob den Arm und schmiss mit einem Ruck alles hinunter, was sich auf ihrer Kommode befand: Bilderrahmen, Gläser, Bücher, Hefte, Stifte, einfach alles. Die Kommode musste anschließend unzählige Tritte und Schläge einstecken, während Jess die Tränen nicht zu unterdrücken versuchte, die mit der rasenden Wut und dem unglaublichen Schmerz kamen. Irgendwann spürte sie, dass der Unbekannte seine Arme fest um Jess legte und sie von der Kommode wegzerrte. Obwohl Jess sich mit aller Kraft wehrte, hielt er sie ungerührt fest und fragte ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Was ist passiert?" „Er ist tot! ER IST TOT VERDAMMT!", schrie sie ihn an. „_Wer_ ist tot?"

„Joe!"


	7. Der Morgen danach

7. Kapitel: Der Morgen danach

Mr. Hawkins saß am Rande von Jess' Bett und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Nachdem sie ihm gestern die Meldung über Joe's Tod entgegengeschmettert hatte, hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren und bislang geschlafen. Hawkins hatte sie in ihr Bett gelegt und sich daraufhin darüber informiert, wer dieser Joe war. Da weder Professor Snape noch Mrs. McGonagall ihm hatten helfen können, war er zu Dumbledore gegangen. Dieser hatte ihn gebeten, dieses Thema vertraulich zu behandeln, da nur Dumbledore von Joe wusste. Jess hatte Dumbledore persönlich gebeten, niemandem von der Verlobung zu erzählen, damit niemand sie mit diesem Thema verletzen konnte. Warum sie Dumbledore überhaupt davon erzählt hatte, war offensichtlich: Sie wollte schon um Diskretion bitten, bevor ihre Pflegeeltern Dumbledore davon erzählten. Und Dumbledore respektierte ihre Bitte natürlich verständnisvoll. So hatte niemand davon erfahren.

Jetzt war es früher Morgen und Jess schlief immer noch. Immer wieder beobachtete er sie mit einem prüfenden Blick, doch nichts tat sich.

Eine Stunde verging...

Dann zwei...

Endlich! Sie wachte auf. Geblendet vom hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht wischte sie sich blinzelnd die Haare beiseite und setzte sich auf. Sie sah sich kurz um, gewann die Orientierung wieder und sah dann Hawkins an. „Scheiße." Ohne, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte, schien sie zu wissen, wer er war. Snape hatte ihr schließlich von seinem Eintreffen erzählen müssen. Und von seiner Aufgabe.

Mit diesem kurzen Wort, dass anscheinend gleichbedeutend mit einem freundlichen ‚Hallo' war, verschwand Jess im Nebenraum, ihrem kleinen Bad mit Dusche, Waschbecken und Klo. Anscheinend hatte Snape ihr Hawkins' Aufgabe nicht sehr detailliert erläutert, denn wenn Hawkins' eine „Totale Aufsicht" durchführen wollte, dann _meinte_ er damit auch eine „Totale Aufsicht". Also stand er auf, ging auf die Badezimmertür zu und öffnete sie einfach, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Da Jess' grade die Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestützt hatte und das Wunderwerk aus Keramik gedankenverloren betrachtet hatte, kam es zwar zu keiner peinlichen Situation, doch Jess' Ärger ließ sich dadurch auch nicht aufhalten.

„Was zum Teufel fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?! Ich rate Ihnen davon ab, noch einmal so hereinzuplatzen! UND JETZT RAUS!" Sie packte die Tür und schmiss sie wuchtig zu, doch Hawkins' stellte seinen Fuß in den Weg und sah die äußerst wütende Jess ungerührt an. „Miss Bodes, bevor ich Ihnen erkläre, wozu ich hier bin, empfehle ich Ihnen doch dringend, einen solchen Wutausbruch in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Ich weiß, dass Sie durchaus temperamentvoll sind und ich weiß auch, dass Ihr Verlobter kürzlich verstorben ist. Aber das macht mich nicht zu Ihrem persönlichen Buhmann, haben Sie mich verstanden?!"

Jess drehte den Kopf wieder in Richtung Waschbecken und schloss die Augen. Dann schluckte sie schwer. „Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind", sagte sie einem schon sehr gemäßigten Ton, „aber ich habe ganz gewiss nicht vor, mir beim Pissen das Leben zu nehmen. Wenn Sie...", sie schluckte abermals und er merkte, dass ihre Stimme. Sie musste sich räuspern. „...wenn Sie also bitte für zwei Minuten rausgehen könnten..." Sie tat einen kurzen Wink in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wobei ihm auffiel, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Kein Wunder. Er sah sie blicklos an und schüttelte dann stumm den Kopf. Jess ließ den Kopf resignierend hängen und unternahm ganz entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten keinen zweiten Versuch, um Hawkins loszuwerden. Also band sie die Haare, die jetzt dringend eine Wäsche nötig hatten, in einen unordentlichen Zopf, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Hawkins und sah ihn erst eine Weile an, bevor sie ihn bat: „Vielleicht könnten wir uns zumindest auf einen Kompromiss einigen? Wenn ich auf's Klo gehe oder dusche, drehen Sie sich weg und es gibt keine Probleme. In Ordnung?" Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, diese Handlungen auch noch ganz genau zu beobachten, also nickte er nur und drehte sich weg. Einigermaßen erleichtert, aber dennoch peinlich berührt, verrichtete Jess also ihre Morgentoilette. Anschließend drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu, zog sich aus und schob die durchsichtige Platte der Duschwand beiseite und ließ im Anschluss daran minutenlang das warme Wasser an ihrem Körper herunterlaufen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Hawkins musste ab und an einen Blick über die Schulter werfen und als er feststellte, dass die Scheiben beschlagen waren, drehte er sich nicht länger weg. Schließlich musste er versuchen, aus jeder ihrer Bewegungen eine Handlung zu erahnen, die möglichst ungefährlich und harmlos war, ansonsten würde er ungerührt eingreifen müssen. Irgendwann hatte Jess auch ihre schier endlose Dusche beendet und stellte das Wasser ab. Allerdings verließ sie danach nicht die Dusche. Hawkins nahm also ein großes und ein kleines gefaltetes, schwarzes Handtuch, schob die Platte ein kleines Stück beiseite, ohne dass er außer den Kacheln etwas hätte erblicken können, wenn er hineingeschaut hätte, und reichte ihr diese. Ein „HmHm." anstelle einer Danksagung ertönte und Jess trocknete sich ab. Auch das wieder durch die beschlagenen Scheiben beobachtend dachte Hawkins sich, dass der Umgang mit dieser Schülerin sicherlich nicht leicht werden würde. Und wegen der Sache mit Joe erst recht nicht.

Mit einem turbanartigen Gebilde auf dem Kopf und auch sonst eingewickelt in Schwarz kam Jess schließlich aus der Dusche und gewährte Hawkins somit einen genaueren Blick auf ihre körperliche Verfassung. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war ihre unnatürliche Blässe, die hellblauen Augen und im starken Kontrast dazu die dunklen Augenringe. Auch fielen ihm die blauen Verfärbungen an den Oberarmen auf, ihm nicht unbekannt.

Dann wurde die allgemein herrschende Stille durch ein lautes Klopfen an Jess' Tür unterbrochen.


	8. Strich durch die Rechnung?

8. Kapitel: Strich durch die Rechnung?

„Sie haben Ihr anscheinend nicht genau gesagt, wie das unter meiner Aufsicht laufend wird." Hawkins klang unzufrieden. „Das überließ ich Ihrer allgemein bekannten und hochgeschätzten Kompetenz." Und Snape klang wie immer stichelnd und nach astreinem Arschloch, wie Jess fand. Sie hatte sich im Bad ihre herbeigezauberten Klamotten angezogen und Hawkins war in dieser Zeit zur Türe gegangen, hinter der sich, wie Jess an diesem ohnehin schon verdorbenen Morgen nicht anders vermutet hatte, Snape verbarg.

Jess trat aus dem Bad, sah Snape an und murmelte, während sie sich an ihm vorbeiquetschte, um zu ihrem Bett zu gelangen: „Typisch." - „Wie bitte, Miss Bodes?" Jess blickte zwar nicht hinter sich, konnte Snapes boshaftes Funkeln in den Augen aber förmlich auf ihrer Haut fühlen. „Typisch für Sie." Jess' Worte waren tonlos und strotzten nur so vor Ablehnung. „Was typisch für mich ist, werden Sie heute Abend um Punkt neunzehn Uhr in meinen Räumen erfahren, wenn Sie Ihre Strafarbeit ableisten." ‚Erneut', dachte er und grinste gehässig. Jess sagte nichts, doch ihr Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte hätten ausdrücken können. ‚Ich versuchte zu lächeln, mich nicht zu ergeben – deprimiert und ernüchtert, wie noch nie in meinem Leben.', schoss ihr die Liedzeile plötzlich durch den Kopf. Sie ging zum Fenster, stellte sich davor und starrte wortlos in den hellen Morgen. Snape sah Hawkins noch ein letztes Mal abwertend an und verschwand dann zufrieden.

Es war Zeit zum Frühstücken. Schon auf den Fluren hatten die Schüler Jess und Hawkins überraschte Blicke zukommen lassen, doch als sie die große Halle gemeinsam betraten, gab es kaum jemanden, der das Doppel nicht ansah und ein schlagartiges Gemurmel setzte ein. Auch als die beiden nebeneinander am äußersten Ende der Slytherin-Bank Platz nahmen, hatte Jess noch niemandem in die Augen geblickt und keine Miene verzogen. Die Blicke und Spekulationen ärgerten sie nicht, sie waren ihr schlichtweg egal. Ihr war alles egal. Ihr Kopf war leer, sie spürte sich selbst nicht mehr. Wie eine lebende Tote kam sie sich vor. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch sie blickte zum Lehrertisch und ohne Umschweife direkt in Snapes Augen, die sie anstarrten. Bevor sie ihn auch nur im Ansatz böse angucken konnte, traf sie etwas steinhartes und kaltes mit voller Wucht an der Augenbraue. Jess wäre beinahe rückwärts von der Bank geflogen, hätte Hawkins sie nicht abgefangen. Sie hielt sich stöhnend vor Schmerz eine Hand an die Stirn und sowohl sie, als auch ihr Begleiter erkannten schnell die zwei Ursachen des schrecklich pochenden Schmerzes: jemand hatte mit einer Kaffeetasse nach ihr geworfen und eine mittelgroße Platzwunde verursacht. Sie wusste nicht, woher die Tasse kam, sie wusste nur, dass sie aus diesem Raum raus musste. Sie musste weg von diesen Leuten, von denen sie nicht wusste, wen sie am meisten hasste. Sie musste weg von diesem Ort, der gerade anfing, sich bedrohlich um sie zu drehen. Schwankend und mit an der Wange herunterlaufendem Blut wollte sie sich auf die großen Flügeltüren zu bewegen, als Hawkins sie packte und zum Ausgang der Lehrer, direkt neben Snape zog. Sie nahm nur verschwommen wahr, wie man sie durch eine Tür lotste, von Snapes verärgertem Blick bekam sie nichts mit.

Das Nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war der Krankenflügel. Dort befand sie sich mit genähter und geschwollener Augenbraue in einem Krankenbett, neben dem selbstverständlich Hawkins saß und sie nachdenklich anstarrte. Sie sagte nichts, weil sie erstens nichts sagen wollte und zweitens nicht wusste, was sie großartig hätte sagen können. Sie spürte so viel auf einmal, dass sie schon wieder fast nichts mehr spürte. Der stechende Schmerz an der Augenbraue, die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, beigleitet von einem Dröhnen, die Entzugserscheinungen in Form von chronischer Kälte und Zittern und der unumgängliche Schmerz des Verlustes. Nein, sie wollte nicht an Joe denken. Es würde sie umbringen.

‚Wäre das denn so schlimm?'

Hawkins schnappte sich das leere Glas von dem Tisch neben Jess Bett, füllte es mit kühlem Wasser auf und reichte es ihr. „Ich weiß, dass dir kalt ist, aber das steht jetzt nicht im Vordergrund. Es würde sich auch durch kochendes Wasser nicht ändern, also trink einfach etwas hiervon. Und danach wirst du essen." Jess sah ihn ärgerlich an und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch: „Ob du willst oder nicht." Also fügte Jess sich und trank, danach aß sie von dem Toastbrot, dass Hawkins ihr hatte bringen lassen. Sie hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber zumindest hatte diese Prozedur ihr Unwohlsein nicht im geringsten verstärkt. Außer, dass sie sich etwas hatte „befehlen" lassen. Und das hatte ihr noch nie in den Kram gepasst.

Nachdem Jess gegessen hatte, wich sie Hawkins Blicken aus, indem sie ein paar Minuten lang vollkommen regungslos und mit leerem Blick die Decke anstarrte. Dann, ganz plötzlich, krallten sich ihre Finger in den Stoff der Bettdecke, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und unterdrückte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Auch wenn sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, woher der Schmerz kam, so konnte sie es sich doch sehr gut denken. Der Schmerz hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer von ihrem Magen aus in alle Richtungen des Körpers ausgebreitet und wandelte sich jetzt, nach qualvollen Momenten, in einen grausigen Eissturm um. Das Zittern verstärkte sich und Jess' Eingeweide zogen sich qualvoll zusammen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und biss sich heftigst auf die Unterlippe, um diesem höllischen Vorgang in sich nicht lauthals Luft zu machen. Hawkins sagte nichts und er tat auch nichts, er sah sie einfach regungslos und wissend an, genau wie Snape, der die Szene unbemerkt von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte. Jetzt räusperte er sich und kam auf Jess und Hawkins zu. Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste Jess, dass Snape sich ihr näherte. Sie erkannte seine Schrittfolge, sie erkannte seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge, als er neben ihrem Bett stand. Sie erkannte ihn einfach. Snape machte eine ausladende Kopfbewegung in Richtung Hawkins und wartete anschließend so lange, bis dieser den Raum verlassen hatte und er mit Jess allein war. Dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl zur Hand und setzte sich.

Jess, auf deren Stirn sich mittlerweile Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, blinzelte ihn nur an und gab ein „mh" von sich, was für Snape die Aufforderung darstellte, sein unerwartetes Auftauchen zu begründen. „Wir konnten es zwar nicht genau feststellen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es Malfoy war." Jess, die vom Schmerz begleitet auflachen musste, gab nur ein gemurmeltes „dieser Bastard" von sich. Snape stand auf und ging um das Bett herum, stützte sich mit den Händen leicht auf das freie Stück Bett neben Jess und betrachtete ihre Platzwunde so eingehend, dass Jess fast angenommen hätte, er wolle sie berühren – wäre es nicht Snape gewesen.

Sie sah ungemein schlecht aus. Man konnte ihr ihre körperliche und geistige Verfassung regelrecht ansehen. Dunkle Augenringe, Blässe, sie zitterte und jetzt noch die bläulich verfärbte Schwellung um die Platzwunde herum. Er ärgerte sich ungemein über diesen Idioten von Malfoy. Er trug die Schuld daran, dass Jess nun eine Ausrede hatte, um sich heute Abend nicht in seine Kellerräume begeben zu müssen.

Aber Severus Snape würde sicherlich noch Mittel und Wege finden… 


	9. Der Tanz der Teufel

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sah Jess Snape ununterbrochen in die Augen, während er ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam und sie betrachtete. Dass er ihre Verletzung begutachtete störte Jess nicht weiter, doch als er nicht wieder wich, sondern sich in Gedanken zu verlieren schien, war sie doch etwas irritiert. Den zornigen und gehässigen Ausdruck, den seine Augen annahmen, ließen in ihr unheilvolle Erinnerungen wach werden und das erste Mal war sie froh, dass Hawkins zumindest vor der Tür stand. Dann jedoch, ganz langsam, nahm die Zornesfalte zwischen Snapes Augen ab, seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Er hatte lange Zeit geradeaus gestarrt, jetzt jedoch wandte er sich wieder seiner Schülerin zu und musterte sie ganz ohne jeden Ausdruck. Jess wagte es nicht, diesen Moment mit Worten zu unterbrechen, sie ergriff stattdessen die Gelegenheit, ihren Professor für Zaubertränke etwas genauer zu mustern. Sie wollte sich gerade einprägen, wie Snapes Gesicht in fast entspanntem Zustand aussah, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. 

Hawkins trat ein, sodass selbst Snape wieder in die Realität gerissen wurde. Er und Jess drehten ihre Köpfe zeitgleich in die Richtung des Eindringlings, jedoch entfernte Snape sich keinen Zentimeter von Jess, was Hawkins wiederum ein kurzes Wimperzucken entlockte.

Snape verließ ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Raum. „Was gibt's?!" Jess' Stimme war tonlos. „Dich rund um die Uhr zu beaufsichtigen, während ich vor der Tür stehe, gestaltet sich schwer." Der Klang seiner Stimme war bestimmt. „Steh auf. Ein längerer Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation ist nicht notwendig, denke ich." Er stellte sich vor sie und reichte ihr seine Hand. Diese starrte Jess nur kalt an, schlug dann die Decke beiseite und stützte sich auf dem Bett ab, um ohne seine Hilfe auf den Boden zu gleiten. Doch plötzlich packte sie ein unnatürlich heftiger Schwindel, der ihr auch noch jedes Gefühl in den Beinen nahm. Wäre Hawkins nicht da gewesen, hätte sie sich jetzt weitestgehend hilflos auf dem Boden wiedergefunden. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an seinen Schultern fest, während seine Hände sie sicher an den Hüften hielten. Wie unwohl ihr gerade zumute war, hätte sich mit keinen Worten der Welt ausdrücken lassen können.

Der Schmerz kam plötzlich und heftiger denn je zurück, was dazu führte, dass Jess Hawkins völlig erschrocken wegstieß, einige Schritte zurück taumelte und entsetzt aufkeuchte. In allererster Linie nahm sie wahr, dass ihr Kopf zu explodieren schien und sie sich gleichzeitig hätte übergeben können. Jess stieß gegen den kleinen Tisch hinter ihr, was das Wasserglas darauf zu Boden fallen und zerbersten ließ. Alarmiert von dem Lärm kam Mme. Pomfrey angerauscht und stieß wiederum Hawkins zur Seite, der Jess an beiden Armen gepackt hatte, damit diese nicht wieder den Gang zum Boden antrat. Sie legte einen Zauber über die Schülerin, der sie sanft das Bewusstsein verlieren und schweben ließ.

--

Der Meister der Zaubertränke der Schule Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, eilte schnellen Schrittes durch das Schloss, sein wehender Umhang ließ ihn noch bedrohlicher erscheinen als sonst und die Schüler, die seinen Weg kreuzten, zogen erschrocken die Köpfe ein. Der Professor selbst ignorierte jeden weiteren anwesenden Menschen auf seinem Weg hinunter in die Kerkerräume. Dort angekommen öffnete er die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und ließ diese, nachdem er eingetreten war, laut zufallen. Sehr viel gemäßigter ging er danach auf einen der Sessel zu, die vor dem Kamin standen und ließ sich dort hineinfallen.

Nachdem er eine Weile die Augen geschlossen hatte, entfachte er das Feuer und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. So etwas wie grade durfte unter keinen Umständen noch einmal passieren. Er hatte sie schön gefunden. Trotz der Blässe und den Schatten unter den Augen, trotz der sichtlichen Erschöpfung – für einen einzigen, kurzen Moment hatte er erkannt, dass seine Schülerin einfach schön war. Ihre eisblauen Augen, die etwas blassen aber wohlgeformten Lippen. Das schmale, aber nicht dünne Gesicht. Umrahmt von schwarzem, schimmerndem Haar. So sehr diese Eindrücke auch im Gegensatz zu seinen Gefühlen standen, er hatte sie doch genau so gesehen.

Nein, das durfte definitiv nicht noch einmal vorkommen.

--

Als Jess wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich auf ihrem Zimmer, sie lag im Bett. Hawkins saß neben ihr und machte sich Notizen, wie es schien. Jess stand, begleitet von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, auf und sah sich um, sie suchte nach ihrer Uhr. Ihr Schädel dröhnte noch immer und schmerzte höllisch, aber zumindest war der Schwindel kaum noch vorhanden. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war. ‚Verdammt!'. Sie grummelte. „Es ist viertel nach sechs. Mach dich fertig, Professor Snape erwartet dich." Jetzt war sie erst recht verärgert. Snape auf sie loszulassen, in solch einem Zustand, das war wirklich unverschämt. Aber ihre allgegenwärtigen Schmerzen waren zu groß, als dass sie sich jetzt noch einer Diskussion hingeben wollte. So begab sie sich, gefolgt von Hawkins, ins Bad, um die Prozedur des Morgens zu wiederholen.

Als sie fertig und angekleidet war, zeigten die Zeiger auf fünf vor sieben. Jess holte tief Luft und begab sich ins unterste Geschoss, zu den Kellerräumen. Die düstere Umgebung passte perfekt zu Snape. Jess hoffte, dass Hawkins, der neben ihr herging, bei Jess' Strafarbeit anwesend sein würde.

Sie sollte enttäuscht werden. Denn als sie um punkt sieben Uhr an die schwere Holztür klopfte, öffnete Snape und er und Hawkins nickten sich zu, worauf letzterer den Rückweg antrat. ‚Snape einen Blankoscheck über das Vertrauen auszustellen ist wirklich eine scheiß Idee, Leute' dachte Jess sich, die sehr unruhig wurde, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Snape stand hinter ihr, es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Unhang unbewusst so sehr, dass Snape das Zucken ihrer Muskeln nicht entgangen war. „Den werden Sie nicht brauchen, Miss Bodes." Seine Stimme war so kalt, dass sie es klirren hörte. Er ging an ihr vorbei auf das Pult zu, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Auf dem Steinpult befand sich zentral ein Kessel, der bereits eine köchelnde Flüssigkeit enthielt. Darum verteilt lagen Bücher, Werkzeuge und andere Materialien. Jess verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, Snape Zutaten aus den Regalen zu reichen, die er ihr zubellte. Wenn sie Bezeichnungen nicht zuordnen konnte, herrschte er sie forsch an oder führte ihr ihre Unfähigkeit vor Augen. Es war mehr als niederschmetternd.

Snape befahl Jess, ihm drei lebende Spinnen aus einem großen Glasbehälter zu reichen. Das Problem dabei war, dass Jess panische Angst vor krabbelnden Tieren mit mehr als vier Beinen hatte. Sie nahm zitternd das Glas in die Hand und hielt es sich möglichst weit vom Körper weg, als sie es zum Pult trug und dort abstellte. Danach ging sie zwei Schritte zurück und betrachtete den Glasbehälter mit deutlicher Anspannung. Snape hatte sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und stellte jetzt die Flamme unter dem Kessel kleiner, danach drehte er sich Jess zu, die nach wie vor die Spinnen hinter dem Glas anstarrte. Ein halb gehässiges, aber auch halb amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel, als er sie ansprach: „Sie fürchten sich vor Spinnen, Miss Bodes?" Jess blickte ihm nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen, dann betrachtete sie wieder die Tiere in dem Behälter. Jess liefen pausenlos kalte Schauer über den Rücken, aber sie konnte es nicht lassen, diese dürren, drahtigen Beine zu betrachten, die mit Bedachte den runden, schwarzen, kaum behaarten Körper über das Glas und die Glaswände hinauf trugen.

„Sie haben Angst?" Jess zuckte zusammen. Von Jess unbemerkt hatte Snape sich hinter sie gestellt und ihr die Frage beinahe ins Ohr geflüstert. Als sie nun erschauderte wusste sie nicht genau, ob es an den Spinnen oder ihrem Professor lag. Keine der beiden Alternativen erschien ihr reizvoll. Sie spürte, dass er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, doch sie fühlte sich nicht im Stande, sich dagegen zu wehren.

--

Snape behandelte Jess diesen Abend noch gemeiner als sonst schon im Unterricht. Er war sich dessen bewusst und er wusste auch, dass er wegen dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel noch immer verärgert war. Und genau das würde er sie spüren lassen.

Beinahe hätte er zu vermuten begonnen, dass sein herablassendes, fast schon beleidigendes Verhalten an seiner Schülerin abprallen würde, als er bemerkte, wie sie mit den Spinnen umging. Es fiel im schwer zu glauben, dass Jessica Bodes, die ewig Aufmüpfige, sich vor diesen Krabblern fürchtete. Aber genau so schien es zu sein.

Er hatte sich vorsichtig und unbemerkt hinter sie gestellte und ihre linke Hand ergriffen. ergriffen. Er spürte, wie sie sich verspannte, aber sie schien sich nicht zu wehren. Einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch später war der Deckel vom Glas gewichen und Snape ergriff nun auch die rechte Hand seiner Schülerin. Diese wirkte nun richtig angespannt, dennoch hielt er ihre Linke fest umgriffen und legte diese nun um das Glas. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihr Gesicht langsam panische Züge annahm, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, ihre rechte Hand der runden Öffnung am oberen Ende des Glases zu nähern. Er kehrte ihre Handfläche nach oben und ließ sie das Glas ein wenig kippen, schon bahnten sich die ersten Tiere ihren Weg in Richtung Ausgang. Als die erste Spinne ihre Beine auf der schlanken Frauenhand niederließ, spürte Snape, wie seine Schülerin in sich zusammensackte und ihr Gewicht auf seinen Armen lastete.

--

Sie kam sich vor wie im Film, als sie zum x-ten Mal aufwachte und zuerst nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand. Auch bei genauerem Hinsehen wusste sie es noch immer nicht. Die Decke war schwarz, die Wände ebenso, der Boden war fast schwarz gefliest. Das schwarze Himmelbett, in welchem sie lag, war mit weinrotem Samt verhangen. Sie zog einen Vorhang vorsichtig beiseite und sah sich um. Sie erblickte eine Tür und außerdem einige wenige Kerzen, die dem düsteren Raum sehr wenig Helligkeit verliehen. Jess begab sich zur anderen Seite des Bettes und zog auch dort den Samt beiseite. Was sie dort sah, trieb ihr wirklich die Angst ein.

Snape saß vor ihr. In einem schwarzen Ledersessel. Eine einzige Kerze beleuchtete eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes schwach. Er schaute so duster drein, wie noch nie zuvor. Jess sah sich schnell noch einmal um und verstand endlich: Das hier war _sein Schlafzimmer_.

Als Snape aufstand und sie mit einem Blick anfunkelte, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wich sie reflexartig zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund beunruhigte sie seine Kleidung zusätzlich: Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und natürlich schwarze Schuhe. Nur die Schnalle seines schwarzen Ledergürtels glänzte leicht silbern.

Jess krallte ihre Finger in die seidene, schwarze Bettwäsche und wusste, dass sie vor Angst nicht einmal schreien könnte.

Snape kam auf sie zu. Wer würde ihre Schreie auch hören…?


	10. Der falsche Weg

_Ein herzliches Hallo an alle Leser. Ich entschuldige mich für die Kürze dieses Kapitels, aber am Montag hat für mich die Schule wieder begonnen und es kommt so vor, als sei die 13 etwas stressiger als die 12 ._

_Vielen Dank an diesen Stelle an vestilia, Amoklauf und tserafouin - ihr wisst weshalb. _

_Enjoy!_

---

Wie sie nun vor ihm saß, aufrecht, die Hände in das Bettzeug gestützt. Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Ihm waren nun so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten gegeben. Er hätte beinahe gegrinst, denn der Großteil seiner Gedanken würde ihn mit absoluter Sicherheit um seinen Beruf erleichtern. Dann bliebe ihm entweder nur noch Voldemort oder ein Leben, das noch einsamer war, als das aktuelle. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch ein Stückchen. Und er sah den Effekt auf Jess' Gesicht. Snape atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie sollte ruhig denken, dass seine Geduld kurz vorm Reißen war. Vielleicht würde sie ihm dann den nötigen Respekt zollen, es wäre ihm nur allzu recht.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen legte er nun seine Hände auf den oberen Balken des Rahmens und betrachtete die junge Frau in seinem Bett. Mit einem Mal veränderte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht länger anblicken konnte, alles. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er fühlte sich, als hätte er ein Opfer vor sich, das der Dunkle Lord ihm und den anderen zum „Fraß" vorgeworfen hatte. Mit eisigem Blick nahm er Jess' Umhang mitsamt Zauberstab und schmiss ihn ihr entgegen.

„Folgen Sie mir!", bellte er.

---

Jess schluckte schwer, versuchte aber, so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick so fest wie nur möglich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Snape seinerseits stellte sich nun so nah an das Bett, dass seine Knie den Bezug berührten. Sein eiskalter Blick machte es Jess nicht leicht, ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun würde und sie wollte auch lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Snape hob beide Arme und legte seine Hände auf den oberen, horizontalen Balken des Bettes. Es wirkte, als wollte er sie einsperren, in diesem Bett. Er musterte seine Schülerin sehr eingehend und Jess konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht ansehen. Sie nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass seine Hand zur Seite glitt, aber durch den Vorhang konnte Jess nicht sehen, was er tat. Im nächsten Moment warf er ihr ihren Umhang, wie auch ihren Zauberstab zu. Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie ihren Umhang gar nicht trug.

„Folgen Sie mir!"

Jess war mehr als erleichtert, dass sich die tausend Horror-Szenarien, die sie sich ausgemalt hatte, nicht in Realität verwandelt hatten. Sie folgte Snape aus dem Zimmer, zog dabei ihren Umhang an und setzte die finsterste Miene auf, die sie zu bieten hatte. Snape hatte sie ängstigen wollen und er hatte es geschafft. Jetzt konnte Jess nur noch hoffen, dass es ihm nicht allzu bewusst war.

Sie betraten einen Raum, der offenbar das Wohnzimmer des Meisters der Zaubertränke war, anschließend stellte Snape sich an eine andere Türe, die, wie Jess vermutete, zum Korridor führte. Snape legte seine Hand auf die Klinke und drehte sich anschließend um, ohne jedoch die Tür zu öffnen. Jess nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, so nah wie möglich an ihn heranzutreten, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht fürchtete. Die beiden tauschten einen langen Blick aus, wobei sie sich in Sachen Ablehnung gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand gaben. „Bis morgen, Miss Bodes.", zischte Snape. Sein Blick wurde gehässig. Er würde sie morgen in seinem Unterricht pausenlos quälen und bloßstellen. Aber er sollte bloß nicht denken, dass es ihr etwas ausmachte. „Ich platze schon vor Vorfreude.", zischte sie zurück. Snape öffnete die Tür und Jess huschte hinaus auf den spärlich beleuchteten Korridor.

---

Nachdem Snape eine kurze Entspannungsdusche genommen hatte, stieg er in sein Bett. Abermals verfiel er ins Nachdenken. Er musste zugeben, dass es nicht ganz verwerflich war, wie Jessica sich verhielt. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und sie ließ sich nicht klein kriegen, wenngleich sie ihre Angst auch längst nicht immer verbergen konnte. Trotzdem gab es Grenzen und sie hatte gleich mehrere davon überschritten. Snape drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster unter der Decke. Der Mond war in sehr weiter Entfernung unter einer dünnen Wolkenschicht zu erkennen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab an das nächste Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken und schloss die Augen.

Als seine Muskeln gerade dabei waren, sich zu entspannen… „Was zum…das gibt es doch nicht!" Er setzte sich auf und hielt sich die Bettwäsche unter die Nase. „Das zahle ich ihr heim!" Er musste seine Bettwäsche abziehen, denn er hatte wenig Lust, sich mit dem Geruch von Jessica Bodes herumzuschlagen, auch wenn dieser nicht unangenehm war. Er gehörte einfach zu ihr.

Jessica ihrerseits duschte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, um sicher zu sein, dass der Geruch von Snapes Bettwäsche auch ja nicht an ihr haften könnte. Danach legte sie sich in ihr Doppelbett und vermied jeden Gedanken an ihr kürzliches Erlebnis mit Snape so gut es ging. Hawkins wusch sich bei offener Türe und lugte immer wieder in den Raum. Bei dem Gedanken an Snapes Bett und dem gleichzeitigen Anblick von Hawkins Kopf, der ins Zimmer lugte, kam Jess ein Gedanke: ‚Wo schläft der Kerl?' Und dann: ‚Oh nein!' Sie konnte es sich bereits denken und sie sollte Recht behalten: Nachdem Hawkins das Licht im Bad und auch das im Zimmer ausgeschaltet hatte, legte er sich neben sie, als sei das überhaupt kein Problem. Jess sah das etwas anders. „Entweder Sie schlafen auf dem Boden oder ich." Vom schwachen Mondlicht beleuchtete saßen sie im Bett und Jess konnte sich einen herausfordernden Blick kaum verkneifen. Hawkins dagegen schien nicht sonderlich gerührt. „Na dann viel Spaß." war alles, was er sagte. Jess konnte es nicht fassen. „Wie bitte?!" – „Ich werde nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, Jessica." Sie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Es war ihm egal. Schließlich grummelte sie verärgert, warf sich wütend auf die Seite und gab sich geschlagen.


	11. Worte wider Willen

_Wichtig: Natürlich verdiene ich an dieser Geschichte kein Geld! Außer Jessica Bodes und John Hawkins gehört mir an dieser Story nahezu nichts, J.K. Rowling besitzt dafür umso mehr._

_Auch wichtig: Ich halte mich größtenteils nicht an die Bücher, besonders nicht an die letzten Ereignisse (dürfte man ja an Dumbledore gemerkt haben)._

_Vielen Dank für die Kommis! _

Die Alpträume kamen schnell und auch gleich zuhauf. Sie träumte von Draco Malfoy, den Snape in Zaubertränke neben sie setzte und der Jess eine Tasse Kaffee anbot. Im nächsten Moment stand Snape drohend mit einem Besen vor ihr, gleich darauf verwandelte er sich in Joe, der sie anlächelte, sich auf den Besen setzte und davonflog. 

Als Jess hochschrak, fand sie sich glücklicherweise genau dort wieder, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Hawkins nicht neben ihr lag, sondern am Fenster stand und sie musterte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick antwortete er lediglich: „Ich bin nicht müde." Jess legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen, lugte aber immer wieder zu ihrer Aufsicht hinüber, die in Gedanken versunken in die Nacht hinausstarrte.

„John, schön Sie zu sehen. Was führt Sie zu mir?" Während John Hawkins zum Schreibtisch von Albus Dumbledore schritt, wurde er ausführlich von den Gemälden rund um ihn gemustert und ein leises Tuscheln setzte ein, während die ehemaligen Schulleiter sich hier und da zu den Ohren ihrer Nachbarn streckten.

„Es geht um Jessica Bodes." – „Ja, das dachte ich mir bereits. Was bereitet Ihnen Sorgen?" – „Nun ja...", er zögerte kurz und holte tief Luft. „Ich wurde etwas spät hinzugezogen und nächste Woche beginnen bereits die Sommerferien." Dumbledore wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach. „Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Professor Snape in den nächsten Wochen meine Aufgabe übernimmt." Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich würde an ihrer Stelle wohl genauso denken. Sie können Severus jedoch vertrauen, er mag zwar wie ein Misantroph erscheinen, aber er ist doch am Wohl seiner Schüler interessiert." Hawkins verzog keine Miene, doch als könnte Dumbledore seine Gedanken lesen, sagte er: „Ich werde nicht davon absehen, Severus die Bestimmung des Strafmaßes oder die Aufsicht über Jessica abzunehmen. Ich vertraue ihm." So sicher, wie der Direktor klang, war er gar nicht. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Snape und Jessica sich hassten. Aber er hoffte, ihr Verhältnis zueinander würde sich bessern, wenn sie sich erst ein wenig besser kannten. Insofern das möglich war.

Nach einer Weile setzte Hawkins erneut an: „Genau dazu hätte ich etwas zu sagen, Sir…"

Als Jess sich nach den ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden des Tages (Wahrsagen) auf den Weg in Snapes Kellerräume machte, freute sie sich einzig und allein auf die Abkühlung dort unten. Es war bereits schrecklich warm, doch Jess lief noch immer mit Umhang umher.

Nicht nur das bescherte ihr abfällige Blicke oder Kopfschütteln. Hawkins hingegen, der neben ihr ging, wurde neugierig beäugt. Besonders von einigen Mädels des Kurses. Es war eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Jess konnte von Hawkins unmöglich behaupten, dass er nicht gutaussehend wäre. Er hatte sehr markante, sehr selbstbewusste Gesichtszüge, war enorm gut gebaut, groß und sein Blick war so durchdringend, dass man dachte, er wüsste alles über einen. Er schien unnahbar zu sein. Sein Benehmen war daran sicherlich nicht unschuldig.

Er blieb mit Jess in einiger Entfernung stehen und beäugte, etwas missmutig, wie es schien, die Truppe vor dem Klassenzimmer. Er sah unheimlich unpassend aus, wie er mit Jeans, weißem Shirt und festen Schuhen dastand, wo doch alle anderen Schuluniformen trugen. Allerdings war auch Jess ein wenig anders gekleidet, denn sie trug anstelle eines Rockes eine Hose. Trotz der Temperaturen.

Jess hörte hinter sich Schritte, sie wusste, dass es Snape war. Als er an ihr vorbeirauschte, würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Er schloss die schwere Holztür auf und öffnete sie, ohne den Raum zu betreten. Er ließ die Schüler an ihm vorbeiziehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich niemand aus dem Staub machte. Jess trat, gefolgt von Hawkins, als Letzte ein und sah ihren Lehrer nicht eine Sekunde lang an, dieser tauschte dafür giftige Blicke mit Hawkins.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war vergangen und es herrschte allgemeine Verwirrtheit über Snapes Verhalten gegenüber Jessica Bodes. Er motzte nicht an ihr herum, er stellte sie nicht bloß, er machte keine einzige abfällige Bemerkung. Strenggenommen redete er überhaupt nicht mit ihr oder über sie. Auch die zweite Stunde verlief völlig ereignislos.

Eine weitere Auffälligkeit an diesen zwei Stunden war, dass Snape seine Schüler mit Theorieunterricht quälte. Er ließ sie Rezepte auf- und abschreiben und ellenlange Texte und Anleitungen lesen, aber er ließ sie nicht brauen. Es gab natürlich durchaus Schüler, die sich sehr darüber freuten (Longbottom beispielsweise).

Als das Ende der Stunde endlich da war, standen Jess und Hawkins auf, doch Snapes Stimme hielt sie vom gehen ab: „Miss Bodes, ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Jess hielt inne und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Allein." Sie machte innerlich drei Muggel-Kreuze. Hawkins nickte ihr kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum, Jess und Snape waren allein. Sie sah ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er sprechen würde. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte. Obwohl oder gerade weil er keine Regung zeigte.

„Sir?"

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Am liebsten würde er ihr irgendeinen sehr gemeinen Kommentar reindrücken, aber zumindest für diesen Moment hatte er klare Anweisung, etwas ganz anderes zu tun. „Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für den unverzeihlichen Fluch, mit dem ich Sie belegt habe." Jess stutzte, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Sie drehte sich einfach um und ging zu Tür. Als sie ihre Hand auf die Klinke legte, blieb sie stehen und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Sie brauchen jetzt nicht ihr verloren gegangenes Image zu beweinen, ich bin nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass Sie es aufrichtig bereuen und diese Entschuldigung von Ihnen kommt." Sie verließ den Raum.

Snape betrachtete die geschlossene Türe ein paar weitere Sekunden, bevor er dann zu seinem Pult rauschte und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den kalten Stein. Er war wütend. Er wusste nicht, ob er selbst oder Albus Dumbledore der Grund dafür war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jess zu ihm gelaufen war und ihm von der Crutiatus-Sache erzählt hatte, es war auch ganz egal, woher er es wusste. Das Ärgerliche war, _dass_ er es wusste. Auch wenn Snape nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber war, dass er das erste Mal so dermaßen die Beherrschung gegenüber einer Schülerin verloren hatte, entschuldigt hätte er sich niemals. Albus hatte ihn allerdings auch nicht darum gebeten, er hatte es ihm befohlen. So zornig hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten selten erlebt. Und er war auch nicht gewillt, ihn bald wieder so zu erleben. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, seinen Job behalten zu dürfen.

Gleichzeitig hatte er sich damit aber eingebrockt, weiterhin den Spion spielen zu dürfen. Dumbledores Überlegung, Snape von dieser Aufgabe so weit wie möglich zu entlasten (er dachte an Snapes vorgetäuschten Tod), hatte das Schuloberhaupt verworfen.

„Vielleicht bist du ein besserer Todesser, als ich es für möglich gehalten habe, Severus.", hatte er gesagt. Seine Stimme war eisig gewesen.

Und dann wurde es ihm klar. Dass er da nicht früher dran gedachte hatte, grenzte an mentale Blindheit. „Hawkins!"


	12. Probleme beseitigen?

_Vielen, vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Weiter so, ich bitte darum._

---

Jess musste feststellen, dass die letzte Schulwoche ohne größere Ereignisse, aber eindeutig zu schnell verstrichen war. Es war nun Freitagnachmittag und sie saß mit ihrem relativ guten Zeugnis auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Noten waren zwar ein wenig schlechter als vergangenes Jahr, aber da sie sich trotz der Drogen angestrengt hatte, war es nicht sonderlich viel schlechter geraten. Während sie sich ihre Zensuren erneut ansah, begannen ihre Hände so stark zu zittern, dass sie das Zeugnis weglegen musste. Parallel dazu stand plötzlich Hawkins vor ihr, hatte seine Jacke übergezogen und seinen Koffer neben sich gestellt.

„Dumbledore erwartet uns." Er nickte ihr zu, was sie erwiderte und beide machten sie sich wortlos auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Als sie sein Büro betraten, war Snape bereits anwesend. Er ließ Jess ein boshaftes Grinsen zukommen, bevor er Hawkins dann sehr lange mit einem überaus zornigen Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete. Jess kam der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass Snape ihren Aufpasser vielleicht noch mehr hassen könnte, als sie selber. Dumbledore hingegen lächelte beide einladend an und wies auf zwei Sessel ihm gegenüber. Jess setzte sich zuerst und mit Absicht in den Sessel, der unmittelbar neben Snape stand. Sie legte ihre Arme auf die Lehnen und ließ ihre Hände ein wenig überstehen. Als Snape ihr Zittern bemerkte, konnte er sich ein schadensfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was Jess allerdings völlig entging, da sie mit Magenschmerzen auf die Worte des mächtigen Magiers ihr gegenüber wartete.

„Die Sommerferien brechen nun an und wir haben einige Dinge zu regeln, wenn Professor Snape für die nächsten Wochen Ihre Position einnehmen soll, John.", fing Dumbledore an und nickte letzterem zu. „Ich denke, es wäre ratsam, mit der Schlafsituation zu beginnen." Jess zuckte innerlich zusammen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken so gründlich vermieden, dass er sie nun mit voller Wucht traf. Dumbledores nächste Worte machten es nicht besser: „Ich habe zuerst daran gedacht, wir könnten alles so belassen, wie es jetzt ist?", sagte er und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Auf keinen Fall!" ertönte es gleich dreifach und der Direktor konnte sich ein mildes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun, das war auch mein zweiter Gedanke. Professor Snape kann unmöglich im Turm seines Hauses und schon gar nicht im gleichen Bett wie Jessica nächtigen. (An dieser Stelle wanderten Snapes Mundwinkel gleich zwei Mal eine Etage tiefer, während Jess so etwas wie Erleichterung spürte) Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass Professor Snapes Schlafgemach ein wenig abgeändert wird und Jessica für die Dauer der Sommerferien dort übernachtet." Wieder streifte sein fragendes Augenpaar seine drei Gesprächspartner. Snape sah ein wenig wie ein trotziges Kind drein, überlegte aber noch, ob es eine bessere Idee gab, bevor er sich beschwerte. Jess war eine Note blasser geworden und hatte plötzlich nur noch Luft im Kopf, während Hawkins ausgesprochen unzufrieden aussah. „John, was sagen Sie dazu?" Dieser räusperte sich kurz und fing dann an: „Dass Professor Snape nicht ein Bett mit Jess im Turm seines Hauses teilen kann, ist mir durchaus bewusst. Dennoch gefällt mir die andere Variante nicht, was weniger daran liegt, dass sie nicht geeignet wäre, sondern daran, dass es sich bei der Aufsichtsperson um Professor Snape handelt, was mir persönlich sehr zuwider ist."

Während Snape so aussah, als würde er Hawkins am liebsten alle schmerzhaften Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, zeigte Dumbledore gesteigertes Interesse. „Was genau ist Ihnen daran so zuwider?" Jess warf Hawkins einen Seitenblick zu und hoffte inständig, dass seine Antwort Dumbledore dazu bringen würde, sich eine andere Aufsicht einfallen zu lassen. „Obwohl ich Professor Snape nicht näher kenne, beunruhigt mich der Gedanke instinktiv sehr, dass er Jessicas Aufsicht übernehmen soll. Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, als würde es ihr dabei gut gehen." _‚Davon war auch nie die Rede'_, dachte sich Snape im Stillen. Jess ahnte bereits, was jetzt kommen würde. „Was sagen Sie dazu, Jessica?" Diese dachte fieberhaft nach. Wenn sie ehrlich mit ‚Stimmt' antworten würde, würde Snape sie ganz sicher noch mehr hassen, was sich spätestens in sechs Wochen auswirken würde. Andererseits könnte sie ihn mit einem ‚Ich habe nichts dagegen' milde stimmen und ihn die nächsten sechs Wochen 24 Stunden am Tag am Hals haben. Oder dieselbe Antwort würde seine Boshaftigkeit noch ankurbeln, was wahrscheinlicher war.

„Jessica?"

Offenbar hatte sie etwas lange nachgedacht. Sie sah Dumbledore an und hörte sich selbst „Es ist mir egal." sagen. Sie erschrak über sich selber. Hawkins sah auch nicht so aus, als habe er damit gerechnet. Dumbledore lächelte milde. „Gut. Gibt es also Einwände, was die Schlafsituation angeht?" Jessica war sehr verwundert darüber, dass Dumbledore ihre Antwort einfach so hinnahm, offenbar hatte er größtes Interesse daran, dieses Gespräch schnell zu beenden. Es blieb still und Dumbledore lächelte erneut. „Jetzt überlasse ich Ihnen die Ansprache weiterer ‚Problempunkte'." Er lächelte ermutigend in die Runde. Jess war viel zu aufgewühlt, um ernsthaft entscheiden zu können, welches Problem grade ihr Größtes war, während Snape nichts erhebliches mehr einfiel, denn er musste sich nun einmal mit einer immensen Einschränkung seiner Privatsphäre abfinden, wenn er diese einmalige Chance, Jessica Bodes wie nie zuvor zu demütigen, ergreifen wollte. Hawkins hingegen sah auch keine größere Problematik mehr, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es hier um Snape ging.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. „Wenn Ihnen also nichts mehr einfällt, würde ich vorerst angenehme Ferien wünschen und sie gleichzeitig daran erinnern, dass ich keine Eule abweisen werde, wenn es doch noch etwas gibt, worüber Sie sprechen möchten." Die beiden Männer zu ihrer Rechten und Linken nickten dem Direktor zu, während Jess sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, darauf zu reagieren. „Also dann." Dumbledore erhob sich und automatisch taten es ihm die drei gegenüber gleich. „John, ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Urlaub, schreiben sie doch mal einen Brief, wie es Ihnen geht." Dumbledore drückte Hawkins' Hand und lächelte ihn an. Dann nickte er Snape und Jess zu und alle drei verließen das Büro.

Draußen angekommen wandte Hawkins sich sofort an Jess. „Entschuldige uns bitte kurz." Dann nickte er Snape zu und entfernte sich mit ihm einige Meter von Jess, sodass sie die beiden nicht verstehen konnte. Hawkins stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu Jess, sodass diese nur Snape sehen konnte, welcher sich mit verschränkten Armen und einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen vor Hawkins aufgebaut hatte. „Sie wissen sehr genau, wie ich zu Ihnen stehe und ich rate Ihnen daher, Dummheiten gegenüber Jess zu vermeiden, denn wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass es in sechs Wochen zu einer unangenehmen Situation kommt." Snape funkelte genauso zornig zurück, wie Hawkins es tat. „Ihre Impertinenz ist nicht zu übertreffen, Mr. Hawkins. Halten Sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, denn ich weiß sehr genau, wie ich mit so speziellen Schülern wie Miss Bodes umzugehen habe." Hawkins sagte nichts mehr, aber seine Augen sprachen Bände. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging zu Jess, welche die Szene sehr gespannt beobachtet hatte. Hawkins stellte sich vor sie und reichte ihr seine Hand, welche Jess ohne zu zögern ergriff. „Pass auf dich auf" war alles, was er sagte, bevor er ohne einen Blick zurück ging.

Snape sah ihm kurze Zeit sehr erbost nach und Jess war sich sicher, dass das Gespräch der beiden Männer Snape keinesfalls milde gestimmt hatte.

„Folgen Sie mir." Nachdem er diesen Befehl ausgesprochen hatte, legte er ein Höllentempo zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin vor. Er knurrte das Passwort und trat mit Jess im Schlepptau ein, woraufhin sofort Stille herrschte. Ohne einen Kommentar gingen die beiden hoch in Jess' Zimmer. „Packen Sie Ihre Sachen." – „Geht das auch etwas freundlicher?" Die beiden funkelten sich an. „Hüten Sie Ihr Mundwerk, Miss Bodes.", zischte ihr Hauslehrer. Wo Jess ihr Selbstbewusstsein wiedergefunden hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Für sie stand aber sehr klar fest, dass sie sich nicht von Snape unterkriegen lassen würde.

Was auch immer er vorhatte.


	13. Höflichkeit ist eine Tugend

_Ich bedanke mich mehr als sehr herzlich für die Kommentare, wie ihr ja wisst._

_Enjoy._

_--- _

Sie hatte bereits den gesamten Inhalt ihrer Kommode, überwiegend Kleidung, in einem Koffer verstaut und begann nun damit, die Kleinigkeiten aus ihrer Nachttischschublade auf den Kofferinhalt zu werfen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. Sie hatte vor sehr langer Zeit eine Phiole am Ende der Schublade versteckt. Aber um diese zu entnehmen, musste man die Schublade komplett herausziehen und hinten eine angebrachte Holzplatte abreißen. Es war eine Art doppelte Wand. Jess räumte so ruhig wie möglich den Rest aus der Schublade in den Koffer, während Snape sie noch misstrauischer als zuvor beobachtete.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich bereits verraten hatte. Also entschied sie sich für Ehrlichkeit, diese eine Phiole würde ihr ja doch nichts nützen.

Als die Schublade schließlich leer war, zog Jess sie komplett heraus und legt das Ende mit dem Griff aufs Bett, während sie das andere zu sich hob und kräftig am hinteren Teil zog, bis das dünne Holz schließlich nachgab. Nun hatte sie einen Teil der Rückwand in der Hand, während der andere noch immer fest in der Schublade verankert war, versehen mit einem leichten Überstand, dass man nicht einfach sehen konnte, was sich dort verbarg. Jess griff unter den Überstand und riss die mit Klebeband befestigte Phiole ab.

Als sie sich Snape zuwandte und ihm ihre Hand hinstreckte, in der der kleine Glasbehälter lag, fand sie in seinem Blick nichts als Verachtung. Er nahm ihr das Gefäß ab und ließ es in den Tiefen seiner Robe verschwinden. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen abwenden, dieser Schmerz, der ihr durch seinen Blick zuteil wurde, war ein überwältigendes Lebenszeichen. Und trotzdem war es noch immer Schmerz. Sie blinzelte kurz und wandte sich wieder ab.

Gefolgt von Snape ging sie nun in das kleine Badezimmer und investierte dort etwas mehr als fünf Minuten, um auch den restlichen Besitz zu verpacken. Anschließend wandte sie sich dem Meister der Zaubertränke zu. „Ich bin fertig." Ihre Stimme klang angespannt, sie war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, bei Snape zu leben und seine Laune(n) zu ertragen. Er stand vor ihr, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und an den Türrahmen gelehnt, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er sah ihr einen Moment lang mit herablassendem Blick in die Augen, dann stieß er sich leicht vom Rahmen ab und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Die gemurmelten Worte „Vingardium Leviosa" bewirkten, dass Jess' Gepäck aus ihrem Schlafzimmer augenblicklich neben dem Professor schwebte. Sie war überrascht, dass er sich dieser Sache annahm, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Offenbar hatte er es eilig, denn Jess blieb nicht einmal genügend Zeit, sich noch einmal umzusehen, wenn sie ihm folgen wollte.

Schnellen Schrittes näherten sich die beiden den Kerkerräumen und als sie vor der Tür zu seinen Privaträumen standen, konnten sich zwei Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor neugierige Blicke nicht verkneifen. „Für Ihr impertinentes Gestarre verliert Gryffindor 20 Punkte!", blaffte Snape und die beiden legten auf der Stelle mit verängstigten Minen einige Schritte zu.

Nachdem Snape die Tür geöffnet hatte, bot sich Jess die Gelegenheit, Snapes Wohnzimmer eingehender zu betrachten, als bei ihrem letzten, ebenfalls unfreiwilligen Besuch: Auch hier war der Boden mit schwarzen Fliesen ausgelegt, allerdings hatte man Wände und Decke so belassen, wie sie gebaut worden waren: Dunkler, rauer Stein. Es gab überall Kerzen, einen Kamin, von dem ein Sofa sowie ein Sessel standen. Jess fragte sich, wieso um alles in der Welt dieser Raum so unpassend einladend wirkte. Der Teppich vor dem Kamin schrie geradezu danach, barfuß überquert zu werden. Sie schaute sich unverfroren um. Die Wände waren zum größten Teil mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt, alle aus dunklem Holz und alle hoffnungslos voll. Hier und da lagen Bücher herum. Es sah fantastisch aus. So schrecklich fantastisch.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jess, dass Snape neben ihr stand und ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sein Wohnzimmer betrachtete. Er hatte ihr Zeit dazu gelassen. Noch bevor sie sich großartig darüber wundern konnte, schritt er auch schon wieder von dannen, in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dieses hatte sich nicht großartig verändert, nur ein wenig größer schien es und es beherbergte ein Bett mehr, Jess' zukünftiger Schlafplatz.

Snape stellte ihr magisch bewegtes Gepäck vor ihrem Bett ab und sah sie dann grimmig an. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt die restlichen Räume zeigen." Es war so surreal, was hier vor sich ging. Und trotzdem schlug Snape den direkten Weg zu einer Tür ein, die nicht ins Wohnzimmer, sondern ins Badezimmer führte. Wen wunderten die dunklen Fliesen und vielen Kerzen schon noch? Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, so war Jess doch beeindruckt von der großen Eckbadewanne, der geräumigen Dusche und dem sehr großen Waschbecken. Sie sah sich bereits in der Wanne liegen, zahlreiche Kerzen um sie herum entflammt, Snape kam herei– Moment! Was war das denn?! Jess schreckte entsetzt zurück und prallte gegen ihren Hauslehrer, der hinter ihr stand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie zu ihm hoch, er entgegnete einen verärgerten, aber auch verwunderten Blick. Sie rechnete bereits damit, dass er jeden Moment in ihren Geist eindringen würde, um zu erfahren, was sie so erschrocken hatte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen grummelte er nur genervt und ging durch die andere Tür des Badezimmers ins Wohnzimmer. Er wartete nicht auf Jess, die noch immer nicht reagieren konnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde dies die bereits gedachten Gedanken vertreiben können. Dann ging sie Snape hinterher.

Die kleine Küche war größtenteils dunkel gehalten, durch die weiße Arbeitsplatte ergab sich deswegen ein allzu hässlicher Kontrast. ‚Schön ist, was gefällt', dachte sich Jess und folgte stumm dem Zaubertränkelehrer, welcher sich nun mit ihr auf den Weg in sein Büro machte. Der Schreibtisch war wie erwartet aufgeräumt, davor standen zwei schwarze Ledersessel. Wer sich hierher verirrte, würde so schnell sicher nicht wiederkommen wollen. Die Wände waren genauso von Büchern verdeckt, wie auch die im Wohnzimmer.

Neugierig machte Jess eine Tür, durch die Snape offensichtlich nicht gewillt war, mit ihr zu gehen. Sie sagte nichts und wettete doch, dass sich dahinter sein Labor befand, dass er noch nicht zur Genüge von diversen Substanzen befreit hatte, an denen Jess sich hätte vergreifen können.

„Wie Sie sehen, habe ich von meinem Büro aus freien Blick auf den Kamin, ich werde jetzt meinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen, wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, sich vor dem Feuer zu beschäftigen?" Es war keine Bitte. Jess überlegte, wie sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Muggel-Fernsehen gab es hier unten selbstverständlich nicht. Sie zögerte. „Worauf warten Sie noch?" Es würden sechs wundervolle Wochen werden, ganz sicher. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich. „Auf Ihre Gastfreundschaft.", lautete ihre trotzige Antwort. Am liebsten hätte sie mit einer „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, das zu sagen"-Mine die Augen geschlossen und tief Luft geholt, doch stattdessen funkelte sie ihn, so zornig sie nur konnte, an.

„Wie bitte?!" Es wirkte schon ein wenig bedrohlich, wie er auf sie hinabstarrte. Jess erinnerte sich an den unverzeihlichen Fluch, für den sicherlich Dumbledore vor dem Minister hatte grade stehen müssen. Sie wurde noch wütender. „Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Professor." Das letzte Wort betonte sie, als sei es eine Schande. Snape ging auf sie zu und obwohl sie wütend war, wich sie zurück. Ihr Zorn wollte auch nicht weichen, als sie die Steinwand hinter sich spürte. Sie wusste, dass neben ihr der Kamin war, zu dem er sie ja ohnehin geschickt hatte. ‚Ist doch alles wunderbar', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Snape seinerseits stützte seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und beherrschte sich, so gut es ging. „Miss Bodes…" Diese tiefe Stimme machte Jess fast wahnsinnig… „…Sie sind nicht mein Gast, sie sind eine Plage. Sie haben keinen Anspruch auf jedwede Forderungen. Das sollte Ihnen bewusst werden, wenn sie die nächsten Wochen hier einigermaßen überstehen wollen. Hüten Sie Ihr verdammtes Mundwerk oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie es tun." Jess wusste nicht, wieso, aber am liebsten hätte sie gegrinst. Stattdessen entfuhr ihr ein „Mit Ihren unverzeihlichen Flüchen freunde ich mich ja zur Zeit an, nicht wahr?" Die Herausforderung in ihren Augen und ihre Worte überstiegen jedes Maß an Frechheit und Dreistigkeit. Und dennoch hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Lynch!", bellte er.

Nachdem der Hauself Jess Trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gebracht hatte, hatte sie sich ungefragt ein Buch aus Snapes übergroßer Sammlung genommen und in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin begonnen zu lesen. Mittlerweile wurde es dunkel und das Feuer schien ihr zu gefallen.

Snape hingegen gefiel gar nichts. Missgelaunt versuchte er seit Stunden vergebens, sich auf Aufsätze zu konzentrieren, die seine Schüler vor den Ferien abgegeben hatten. ‚Dieses Biest!' Immer wieder starrte er zur ihr hinüber, wie sie dasaß und sich in seinem Fachbuch über Zaubertränke vertiefte, ab und an einen Schluck trank und ganz selten einen Keks nahm. Sie hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und saß nun in schwarzer Hose und schwarzer Bluse da, das Haar fiel ihr strähnenweise ins blasse Gesicht. Ihre Augen funkelten im Feuerschein.

Er hätte ausrasten können. Aber es brächte ja doch nichts, es war sein unbedingter Wille gewesen, sie hier zu haben. Das alles hatte phänomenal schlecht begonnen. Er konnte nicht viel erwidern, wenn sie ihm seinen Cruciatus an den Kopf warf und abgesehen davon wollte er auch um nichts in der Welt darüber reden. Schon gar nicht mit ihr.

Er warf seine Feder sachte auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. Mit grimmigem Blick dachte er an Dumbledore. Schon um seinetwillen musste er dieses Mädchen ausreichend gut behandeln. Der größte Magier seiner Zeit hatte Snape ohne viel Aufheben aus der Affäre gezogen, doch seine Sympathien hatte Snape sich bei seinem Vertrauten verspielt.

Während er sich noch über seine einmalige Unbeherrschtheit ärgerte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Sie hatte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich gelegt und sich zurück gelehnt. Wie sie dasaß, mit geschlossenen Augen und so reglos, sah sie ungemein erschöpft aus.

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.


	14. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal

_Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare, besonders an die letzten beiden, wenn auch anonym. Ihr __fleißigen __Reviewer__seid der Knackpunkt, ohne euch __gäb's__ dieses Kapitel nicht._

_Deswegen ist es auch für alle Review-Schreiber._

* * *

14. Kapitel: Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal 

Er sah nicht weg, sie sah nicht weg. Ewig konnten sie so nicht sitzen bleiben. Seine Augen verengten sich, es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht weggucken konnte und sie nichts sagte. Stattdessen stand sie auf. Er hätte zu gerne erstaunt die Stirn gerunzelt, denn zum ersten Mal sah Jessica Bodes verlegen aus, wie sie sich betreten umsah. Er konnte sich denken, was sie sagen wollte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er ihr diese Aufgabe abnehmen oder erleichtern würde.

„Ich…gehe jetzt ins Bad." Ihre Worte kamen plötzlich sehr sicher und emotionslos, sie sah ihn kalt an. Snape wunderte sich über diese rasche Änderung ihrer Haltung, stand aber ohne merkliche Reaktion auf und ging ihr voran in sein Badezimmer. Dort angekommen stand sie schon wieder wortlos da und sah ihn an. „Soll ich mir selbst ein Handtuch suchen oder wären Sie so freundlich?" Wieder dieses erboste Funkeln in seinen Augen. Auch, wenn sie am liebsten abfällig gegrinst hätte (zu leicht konnte man diesen Menschen verärgern), sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Snape seinerseits ging auf einen schmalen Schrank zu und nahm zwei schwarze Handtücher – ein großes und ein kleines – heraus und warf sie ihr anschließend regelrecht entgegen. Jess fing sie auf und drehte sich zum Waschbecken.

Sie sah sich um und ging dann wortlos ins Schlafzimmer, Snape blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie zu ihrem Bett ging und sich vor ihren Koffer hockte. Nachdem sie diesen geöffnet hatte, kramte sie eine Weile herum, bis sie eine kleine schwarze Tasche gefunden hatte. Dieser entnahm sie eine Tube, ein Döschen, eine Zahnbürste und die dazugehörige Paste. Dann kam sie zurück ins Bad und begann, ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Snape sagte und tat die ganze Zeit über nichts. Er musterte sie lediglich. Sie hatte die Ärmel ihrer schwarzen Bluse hochgekrempelt und ihre Haare zum Zopf gebunden. So routiniert ihre Bewegungen auch schienen, sie waren mindestens genauso fahrig, als könne sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Snape bereitete sich innerlich auf das vor, was ihm noch eine ganze Weile bevorstehen würde. Heute Nacht würde sie, wenn überhaupt, nur sehr schlecht schlafen; sie würde Alpträume haben und Schmerzen. ‚Wunderbar'. Seine Laune war in den Keller gefallen.

Snape erinnerte sich, dass er lange mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen hatte, dass er Jess zu sich nehmen wollte. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass Dumbledore von Anfang an keine Einwände gehabt hatte, im Gegenteil. Er konnte es verstehen. Er vertraute Severus. Er begrüßte die Tatsache, dass Snape als Meister der Zaubertränke Jess' Entzug ein wenig erleichtern könnte. Ob er das wirklich tun würde, war ihm noch nicht klar. Im Grunde war ihm nicht danach. Wenn er aber ein wenig Schlaf bekommen wollte, müsste er seiner Schülerin wohl oder übel helfen.

* * *

‚Er starrt mich bestimmt die ganze Zeit an'. Dieser Gedanke war so ziemlich der einzige, der in Jess' Kopf herumgeisterte. Nebenbei fiel ihr immer wieder auf, wie schwach sie sich fühlte, gelegentlich vergaß sie auch, was sie hier tat und warum eigentlich. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Nur daran, dass Snape sie beobachtete, was die ganze Sache wirklich nicht erleichterte. Nachdem sie sich das Gesicht gewaschen und eingecremt und die Zähne geputzt hatte, stand sie ein wenig unschlüssig da. Sie musste aufs Klo, wusste aber nicht, wie sie Snape darauf aufmerksam machen sollte. Die einzige Möglichkeit war die Flucht nach vorn. „Würden Sie sich bitte kurz wegdrehen?" Ihr Hauslehrer verzog keine Mine, was Jess sehr überraschte. Er drehte sich einfach weg. Die zweite erfreuliche Tatsache war erneut der Schallzauber, eine sehr angenehme Entwicklung. 

Nachdem Jess nun endgültig fertig war, hatte sie zu warten. Sie saß grübelnd auf dem heruntergeklappten Klodeckel und konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Snape sich das Gesicht abends – und sicherlich auch morgens – reinigte. Bei der Gelegenheit fiel ihr auch noch ein, dass sie ihn morgen früh, mit etwas Glück, unrasiert sehen würde. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, was Snape wiederum dazu brachte, innezuhalten und mit tropfnassem Gesicht in den Spiegel zu starren. Jess merkte es und sah schnell weg. Er sollte bloß nicht denken, dass es Jess hier bei ihm gefiel.

Das tat es nicht.

‚Oder doch?'

* * *

Er konnte sich sehr gut denken, dass sie überrascht über seine abendlichen Gewohnheiten war. Er überlegte, ob er sich noch eine Gurkenmaske für den morgigen Abend zulegen sollte. Ihr Gesicht hätte er zwar zu gern gesehen, aber das war es ihm dann doch nicht wert. 

Schweigend gingen beide ins Schlafzimmer und zogen sich mit den Rücken zueinander um. Als er sich umdrehte (er wusste selbst nicht, wieso), staunte er ein wenig: Sie trug ein schwarzes Tank-Top und schwarze Shorts, er trug ein schwarzes Shirt und schwarze Shorts. Sie sah ähnlich erstaunt aus, wie er. Weiterhin wortlos begaben sich beide unter ihre Bettdecken.

Er hatte vielleicht eine Stunde geschlafen, aber nun lag er bereits dreißig Minuten regungslos wach und lauschte. Er hörte, dass sie immer wieder ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte und konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich in ihrem Bett krümmte. Dann, plötzlich, sprang Jess aus ihrem Bett und begab sich, so schnell sie konnte, ins Badezimmer. Snape kam rasch hinterher und sah zu, wie sie über der Kloschüssel hing und sich die Kekse von vorhin durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie beschäftigt genug war, also eilte er in sein Labor. Dort angekommen bewegte er sich fast lautlos um den großen, zentral platzierten Tisch herum auf eine Wand voller Regale zu und entnahm dieser einige unterschiedliche Phiolen. Genauso schnell trat er den Rückweg an. Im Bad angekommen fand er Jess vor, wie sie, auf dem Boden sitzend, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie atmete schwer.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Er reichte ihr zwei Phiolen. „Eine gegen Übelkeit, eine gegen Schmerzen. Nehmen Sie beide sofort und hören Sie auf, meinen Schlaf zu stören." Sie schwieg. „Kein Danke?" Sarkasmus tropfte förmlich auf sie nieder. Sie sah ihn verärgert an. „Wofür? Für Ihre überschwängliche Freundlichkeit?" Snape funkelte sie an. „Davon mal ganz abgesehen, Miss Bodes, Sie haben mich bestohlen und sind selbst Schuld daran, dass Sie eine Abhängigkeit von dem Diebesgut entwickelt haben. Dafür, dass ich Ihnen Ihren Entzug erleichtere, dafür sollten Sie dankbar sein." – „Die Selbstlosigkeit in Person." Sie hatte ihre Worte gemurmelt und sofort gehofft, dass sie unverständlich wären. Waren sie aber nicht. Blitzschnell hatte Snape beide Phiolen wieder in der Hand und ging zurück ins dunkle Schlafzimmer, wo er sie in seinen Nachttisch legte und die Schublade verschloss. Danach legte er sich in sein Bett und scherte sich nicht darum, was seine Schülerin tun würde, denn er wusste es bereits.

* * *

Sie hatte nicht viele Handlungsmöglichkeiten. Also stand sie auf und putzte sich nochmals die Zähne, danach ging auch sie ins Schlafzimmer. Snape lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr, sie war sich sicher, dass er noch nicht schlief. 

Lautlos legte sie sich in ihr Bett und begann nach kurzer Zeit wieder die Schmerzen zu empfinden. Sie verfluchte sich und ihr loses Mundwerk.

Genau eine Stunde hielt sie es aus, dann stand sie auf, griff sich ihren Zauberstab und kniete sich geräuschlos vor Snapes Nachttisch. Ihr Hauslehrer lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt, schlafend. Wenn er sie erwischen würde…sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Geräuschlos murmelte sie ein paar Zauber und hatte das Schloss fast geknackt, als sie einen Kontrollblick zur Seite warf und in ein tiefschwarzes Augenpaar blickte.


	15. Eine dieser Nächte

_Hey Leute, vielen Dank für die Kommentare._

_Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe…mir fällt nicht mal ne Ausrede ein._

_Daher kann ich nur hoffen, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird._

_Enjoy._

* * *

15. Kapitel: Eine dieser Nächte…

Sie hatte den Atem angehalten und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Sie war völlig geschockt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hockte sie vor ihrem Hauslehrer und war nicht in der Lage, geradeaus zu denken.

Dann, plötzlich, warf er die Decke zurück, gleichzeitig stand sie mit einem erstickten Laut auf und ging zurück. Er sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung, ähnlich der einer Katze, aus dem Bett und ging auf sie zu, während sie immer weiter zurückwich.

Ihre Wade prallte gegen ihr Bett und sie fiel schwer und haltlos darauf. Snape stützte sich mit einem Knie zwischen ihre Beine und mit beiden Händen neben ihren Schultern ab. Es war fast stockduster, sie sah seine Augen nur vage vor ihrem Gesicht funkeln. Sein Atem ging schwer, er musste sich offenbar sehr zusammenreißen, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

* * *

Er beobachtete sie bereits seit einigen Sekunden und sie merkte es nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, sie zu unterbrechen, früh genug würde sie erkennen, in welcher Lage sie sich befand. Dann blickte sie zu ihm herüber und erstarrte. Die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und unfähig zu sprechen schien sie wie versteinert vor ihm zu kauern. Er wollte sie nicht wissen lassen, wie wütend er tatsächlich war, also stand er, so ruhig er konnte, aus dem Bett auf und ging auf sie zu. Je mehr sie von ihm wich, desto wütender wurde er.

Jetzt, da er beinahe auf ihr lag, konnte er nicht verheimlichen, dass er ihr am liebsten alle möglichen Flüche an den Hals gehetzt hätte. Er hatte niemals aus freien Stücken eine Frau geschlagen, doch hier und jetzt würde er zu gerne eine Ausnahme machen. Stattdessen ließ er sich etwas tiefer sinken und stützte sich nun auf den Ellenbogen ab. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Je näher er ihr kam, desto schlimmer wurde es. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er ein wenig Genugtuung. Sie sollte vor ihm zittern.

* * *

„Der Schmerz scheint Sie um Ihren sonst so scharfen Verstand gebracht zu haben, Miss Bodes…"

Sie dachte, seine Lippen würden ihr Ohr berühren, doch es war nur sein Atem, der sie erzittern ließ. Sie schluckte schwer und konnte dieses Zittern einfach nicht unterdrücken. Seine Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht und sie erschauderte unter dem Gefühl.

Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte, er würde einfach verschwinden. Stattdessen konnte sie förmlich hören, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Aber glauben Sie mir…", er strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, „…heute Nacht werden Sie noch ganz andere Dinge um den Verstand bringen."

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sie ansah, dachte sie für einen Moment, dass er sie schlagen würde. Stattdessen stand er vom Bett auf und packte sie grob am Oberarm. Er riss sie geradezu vom Bett herunter und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie stolperte und fiel beinahe, doch er stieß nur unsanft die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und stieß sie hinein. Er verschloss die Türe zum Wohnzimmer mit einem Zauberspruch und sah dann Jess an.

* * *

Aufgewühlt, noch immer sprachlos und vor allem frierend stand sie im Badezimmer und starrte Snape an. Was sollte das nun wieder werden?

Er blickte sich kurz um und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs alles aus dem Raum verschwinden, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Dann macht er ein paar Schritte zurück und als Jess ihm grade zurück ins Schlafzimmer folgen wollte, kam Snape auch schon mit ihrer Bettdecke zurück. Diese warf er in die Badewanne und gab dann nur noch ein kühles „Gute Nacht" von sich.

Nachdem sich die Türe zum Schlafzimmer hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, stand Jess einige Sekunden lang noch immer regungslos da. Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Er wollte sie nicht ernsthaft in der Badewanne schlafen lassen?!

Sie hatte Snape schon immer für etwas…nun ja…besonders gehalten, aber allmählich beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann wahnsinnig war. Wahnsinnig kaputt.

„Hey!" Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Haben Sie jetzt auch noch den Verstand verloren?" Er antwortete nicht. Vermutlich hörte er sie nicht einmal, weil er die Tür verzaubert hatte. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, sie zu öffnen. Sie machte nur noch einen ungläubigen Laut und sah sich dann in dem leeren Badezimmer um.

Es stand wirklich nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr herum. Skeptisch betrachtete sie die Badewanne und hoffte inständig, dass das alles ein riesiger Alptraum war.

Einige Minuten später stieg sie tatsächlich in die Wanne und fror gleich doppelt so stark. Also schob sie die Bettdecke unter sich, um nicht auf dem kalten Material liegen zu müssen. Als sie es sich gerade „bequem" gemacht hatte, wurde ihr das nächste Problem bewusst: Das Licht. Natürlich gab es keinen Lichtschalter.

Snape hatte das Licht aus purer Boshaftigkeit nicht gelöscht. Der Gedanke daran, dass er jetzt triumphierend grinsend in seinem Bett lag, ließ Jess wütend schnauben und sich auf die andere Seite drehen, was sie sofort bereute, da sie mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Wannenrand knallte.

In Badewannen zu nächtigen war wirklich nicht ihr Ding.

* * *

Snape seinerseits grinste genau so, wie Jess es vermutet hatte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er sehr wohl hören konnte, welche Laute seine Schülerin von sich gab. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie bei ihrem Temperament am nächsten Morgen ein paar blaue Flecken mehr zu beklagen haben würde.

Wenn sie nur wüsste…

* * *

Nach Stunden, wie ihr schien, hatte sie es endlich geschafft einzuschlafen. Dieser Zustand sollte jedoch nicht lange währen. Hinter der Wand neben sich vernahm sie merkwürdige Geräusche. Es klang so, als würde jemand mit Besteck hantieren.

Ganz sicher war es Snape, der sich grade genüsslich seine Brötchen schmierte, um danach frühstückend bei einer Tasse Kaffee den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Murrend vergrub Jess ihren Kopf in ihrer Bettdecke.

Sie war völlig übermüdet, ihre Glieder würden sicher schmerzen, sobald sie aufstehen würde und außerdem war ihr unheimlich kalt.

Sie lag noch eine ganze Weile da und wurde allmählich ein wenig wacher, als ihr zweierlei Dinge bewusst wurden: Erstens war das Licht noch immer an und blendete sie, und zweitens hatte sie keinerlei Anzeichen von körperlichem Unwohlsein gespürt.

Geradezu erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis fuhr sie hoch und stand, so schnell sie konnte, aus der Wanne auf. Sofort bereut sie dies stöhnend und krümmte ihren Rücken, was ihr ein wenig Linderung verschaffte.

Dann tappste sie, ganz langsam, zur Türe, welche zum Schlafzimmer führte, und drehte am Knauf. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen und ohne es zu merken, hielt Jess den Atem an. Das enizige Licht im Raum kam zum einen aus dem Badezimmer und zum anderen aus dem kleinen Fenster unter der Decke. Es war wirklich ein sehr sonniger Morgen. Sie atmete erschöpft und grundlos erleichtert aus. Snape war nicht in diesem Zimmer, aber er würde es ganz sicher gleich sein.

* * *

Wie sie dastand, über ihren Koffer gebeugt. Die Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und bei jeder Bewegung stöhnte sie leise auf und rieb sich wahlweise das Kreuz, Ellenbogen oder Knie. Mit jedem Mal wurde sein Lächeln ein wenig breiter und er nahm grinsend einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Dieses Ritual des Frühstückens hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gegönnt. Heute schien es ihm grade gut genug.

Sie hatte sich ihre Klamotten zusammengesucht, richtete sich ein wenig auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann drehte sie sich zur Seite und stand gerade in der Türe zum Badezimmer, als sie aufblickte und ihren Hauslehrer in der anderen Türe des Badezimmers stehen sah. Augenblicklich hielt sie inne und ihre Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Na, gut geschlafen, Miss Bodes?"

* * *

_Ich freue mich wie immer diebisch über Kommentare!_


	16. Der tiefe Fall

**16. Kapitel: Der tiefe Fall**

Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Eigentlich hätte sie mit einem derartig dummen Spruch rechnen müssen, aber angesichts der hinter ihr liegenden Nacht war sie etwas gedankenlos.

So guckte sie nun denkbar dumm aus der Wäsche, die Haare wirr im Gesicht hängend, zitternd und langsam (aber sicher) mächtig wütend werdend. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm etwas Schlagfertiges ins Gesicht schmettern, doch mit einem Mal wurde ihr speiübel und sie stürzte an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer, wo sie es gerade noch bis zur Toilette schaffte, um sich zu erbrechen.

Während sie keuchend über der Kloschüssel hing und krampfhaft versuchte, den aufkommenden Schwindel zu unterdrücken, hatte Snape sich zu ihr gedreht und sie – Kaffee schlürfend – beobachtet.

* * *

Sie gab ein jämmerliches Bild ab, wie sie da hockte, der ganze Körper in sich bebend und sich schüttelnd. Hinter dem Haar tränten ihre Augen sicher wie verrückt.

Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Nicht, dass ihm an ihrem Wohlbefinden gelegen wäre. Aber er wusste, dass er es ihr nicht leichter machen konnte. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er es nicht wollte. Sie sollte ihre Lehre ziehen.

Er stellte sich hinter sie und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Das kann drei Gründe haben. Der erste und unwahrscheinlichste ist, dass Sie sich in ‚anderen Umständen' befinden – was ich nicht für Sie hoffen möchte. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass Ihre Nacht, um es direkt zu sagen, zum Kotzen war. Und drittens könnte es damit zu tun haben, dass Sie ein kleines Drogenproblem haben."

Dann ging er weiter und stellte seine, inzwischen leere, Tasse in der Küche ab.

* * *

Erschöpft keuchend und sehr zittrig erhob sie sich und betätigte die Spülung. Dann putzte sie sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Hätte sie mehr Kraft gehabt, sie hätte ihn angeschrieen. Was sie gesagt hätte, wusste sie nicht. Irgendetwas böses, etwas ehrliches. Aber so saß sie nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Badewannenrand und fror entsetzlich. Jetzt eine heiße Dusche. Ja, genau das brauchte sie.

Nachdenklich wandte sie sich zur Türe und sah ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wusste, dass Snape in der Küche war. Das war ihre Gelegenheit.

Schnell zog sie sich aus und stieg in die Duschkabine. Die Glaswände hatte sie per Zauberei beschlagen lassen, bevor überhaupt der erste Wassertropfen den Duschkopf verlassen hatte.

* * *

Als Snape das Wasser rauschen hörte, trat er den Weg zurück ins Badezimmer an. Mit dem Tagespropheten bewaffnet setzte er sich auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel und versuchte zu lesen. Da er aber eher damit beschäftigt war, die Konturen seiner Schülerin durch das Glas zu erahnen, gelang ihm das nicht recht. Er schmunzelte kurz unmerklich und wandte schließlich einen Zauber an, der ihm ein wenig Einblick in die Duschkabine verschaffte. Immerhin soviel, dass er Jess' Kopf und die Schultern sehen konnte.

Sie hatte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abgestützt und hielt den Kopf unter Wasser. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr sie sich über das Gesicht. Der Mund stand offen, sie atmete.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen unter dem Wasserstrahl, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

* * *

Sie hätte ihn innerlich mit Sicherheit einen Perversen geschimpft, wenn sie nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr immer wieder die Augen zufielen, ihre Beine schienen zu Wackelpudding zu mutieren. Sie hatte nur zwei Gedanken: „Scheiße" und „Bloß nicht nackt ohnmächtig werden!".

Eh sie sich versah machte sich die Erdanziehungskraft bemerkbar und beförderte sie unsanft auf den Boden der Duschkabine. Sie stöhnte auf, spürte den Schmerz des Aufpralls aber nicht. Irgendwo weit weg hörte sie Papier rascheln und Wasser rauschen. Es wurde immer dunkler um sie herum und scheinbar versuchte irgendjemand, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Erfolglos.

Sie gab sich der Schwärze hin.

* * *

Snape war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte die Tür der Duschkabine unwirsch aufgerissen. Den nassen, inzwischen leblosen Körper konnte er zuerst nicht richtig packen, doch nun lag Jessica, schlafend, in ihrem Bett. Wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Nun gut, zumindest zugedeckt. Snape hatte sich mit einem Tee und ein paar Aufsätzen in sein eigenes Bett begeben und schaute dann und wann ungeduldig zu seiner Schülerin.

Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel, die er ihr gegeben hatte, schonten nun auch endlich seine Nerven. Er hatte nur auf so einen Zusammenbruch gewartet, allerdings war der Zeitpunkt unschlagbar ungünstig.

Ihre Nacktheit hatte ihn nicht erschrocken und er hätte deswegen auch keine Sekunde gezögert. Sie war weiß Gott nicht die erste nackte Frau, die er gesehen hatte.

Aber erst jetzt war ihm ihre schlechte körperliche Verfassung wirklich bewusst geworden. Sie war viel zu dürr, regelrecht abgemagert. Da wunderte er sich fast, woher sie noch die Energie nahm, frech zu sein.

Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er ein leises Stöhnen.

* * *

Als erstes stellte sie fest, dass sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Dann bemerkte sie die Gliederschmerzen.

Das war allerdings nichts gegen den Schock, der sich danach einstellte: Sie war nackt! Oh Gott! Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch (nicht ohne die Decke über ihrer Brust festzuhalten) und starrte ihrem Hauslehrer geradewegs in die Augen. Schritt für Schritt kam ihr die Erinnerung in den Sinn und je mehr sie sich entsann, desto größer wurden ihre Augen.

* * *

Er konnte förmlich mitzählen, wie ihr Schritt für Schritt wieder einfiel, was passiert sein musste. Dann ließ sie sich erschöpft – und erneut entnervt stöhnend – zurück ins Kissen fallen. Bis ihr scheinbar einfiel, dass sie sich doch gerne anziehen würde. Also lehnte sie sich über den Rand ihres Bettes hinaus und fischte mit den Armen in ihrem Koffer herum. Scheinbar hatte sie vergessen, dass es dafür Zauberei gab. Andererseits war es ihr vielleicht zuwider, nur mit einer Bettdecke bekleidet nach eben diesem zu suchen.

Jedenfalls fiel Snape erneut auf, dass dieses Mädchen zu wenig wog. Für seinen Geschmack zeichneten sich ihre Schulterblätter zu deutlich ab. Er überlegte, ob sie an einer Essstörung litt oder ob ihr geringes Gewicht eher auf ihrem Drogenproblem basierte. Beides war möglich.

* * *

Sie war nun weder doof noch blind. Offensichtlich aber war ihr Hauslehrer nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn er starrte mit leerem Blick auf ihren Rücken, ohne zu merken, dass sie davon sehr wohl Notiz genommen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl dabei, trotzdem wartete sie darauf, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Er schien intensiv nachzudenken und es würde seine Faltenbildung definitiv vorantreiben, wenn er die Stirn noch ein paar weitere Minuten so leicht runzelte.

Jess nutzte den Moment und musterte sein Gesicht. Er war wahrlich keine Schönheit. Und doch war er unheimlich interessant. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er eher unheimlich oder eher interessant war. Sicher war jedenfalls, dass seine schwarzen Augen eine unerwünscht starke Anziehung auf Jess ausübten.


End file.
